The Arranged Marriage
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Tezuka and Echizen's grandfather's have an interesting plan for their grandchildren. If all goes according to their plan it would be an interesting year. Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. TezukaXOC, slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh! 50 laps NOW!" yelled Tezuka.

"Ne Oishi? Tezuka's in a bad mood…" said Eiji as he watched Momo and Kaidoh take off onto their laps.

Oishi merely nodded in agreement. He had never seen Tezuka this mad before. Even Fuji was treading lightly around him today.

"Saa… I wonder what's got him so upset. " said Fuji as he joined the conversation.

"Fuji please don't make the situation worse…" asked Oishi.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Echizen…." Mused Inui.

"Ne Inui, why would it have anything to do with O'chibi?"

"Well Eiji, Echizen has been zoned out all day. He's already done 70 laps because of him not paying attention." Answered Inui.

"REGULARS!!! 80 LAPS FOR SLACKING!!!!!" yelled Tezuka from across the courts.

The regulars in question cringed before taking off onto their laps.

Either way everyone in the club couldn't wait for practice to end, and was thanking the Kami's that it was the end of the week and they had the next two days off from practice and school.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Ryoma sighed as he walked through his front door. Practice had been horrible since Tezuka had been in a bad mood. Then Momo and Eiji had dragged him for burgers. His mother was not going to be pleased, especially since he was supposed to come home straight away today.

As he pulled off his shoes, his eyebrow arched as he noticed that instead of the usual 4 pairs of shoes there were 10 pairs of shoes in the hallway counting his. However before he could think further about it, his cousin Nanako appeared in the hall way from the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

"Ah Ryoma. Everyone is in the lounge. Hurry up your late."

Ryoma merely nodded and followed her into the lounge, only to freeze in the doorway and have his eyes go wide and mouth open in shock.

His mother, Rinko, and his father, Nanjiroh, were sitting together with Nanjiroh's father next to him, Kanjiroh Echizen. Nanako was sitting down next to his mother with a space in between then clearly meant for him.

Opposite his parents on the other side of the table were 2 men and one woman who he didn't know.

However what shocked him were the two people sitting at the head of the table.

One was his buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu; the other was a young woman who he hadn't seen in 5 years. His older sister. Kayako Echizen.

"Ah well now that everyone is here we can start our discussion." Said Kanjiroh as Ryoma slipped into his seat.

The older man sitting on the other side of the table nodded his head in agreement before starting to speak.

"Allow me to introduce us first. I am Tezuka Shiromitsu, this is my only son Tezuka Harumitsu and his wife Ayame, and this is my Grandson Tezuka Kunimitsu.

At their names each one nodded their head politely.

"Right well before everyone gets too impatient let Shiromitsu and I explain why we called this meeting." Started Kanjiroh.

"Now Shiromitsu and I have been friends for years. We went to the same university and then worked together in the police force. Now the reason we are here today is to explain our ambition to you our grandchildren. Your parents already know of our wish and are in agreement with us. Now when we were young Shiromitsu and I had wished to join our families together, but both of us only had a son: Nanjiroh and Harumitsu."

At this point Shiromitsu took other the explanation.

"Since we both had sons, we couldn't join our families, but now we and our sons have come to an agreement. Both Kunimitsu and Miss Echizen are 18 and graduating from high school this year. So together with our sons and their wives we have agreed that we would wish that Kunimitsu and Kayako get married to join The Tezuka and The Echizen families together."

There was silence for a few minutes until Kayako stood.

"Kayako" started Rinko as she watched her daughter carefully.

"Don't" said Kayako as she started to leave the room.

"Kaya…" Said Nanjiroh.

"NON!! Laissez moi penser!" she snapped before disappearing through the sliding door.

Ryoma glanced at his captain whose eyebrow was visibly twitching, before he took off after his sister. As he left the room he heard his grandfather say:

"Well that when well."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Kaya nee-chan?" called Ryoma as he venture outside on the deck overlooking the house's gardens.

His sister was sitting on the deck with her back facing him, just staring into space with a slight frown on her face. At the sound of his voice she turned her body to face him.

"Ryo…" was all she said as she opened her arms to him. It took Ryoma less than ten seconds to dive into his sister's arms and hug her back.

"I missed you too little brother." Said Kaya in a gentle voice with a smile on her face.

When he let go and sat next to her, Ryoma locked eyes with a pair of golden eyes which were identical to his.

"Are you okay Kaya?"

"Yeah… Bit of a shock though. Would never have guessed this is why they pulled me out and transferred me to Seishun Gakuen."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Dunno kid. I need to think. I mean I know nothing about this guy…"

"He's a good person Kayako"

"How do you know that Ryo?" asked a sceptical Kayako.

"He's my buchou for my tennis team at school. Which by the way, did you really quit?"

"Yes I did, but now is not the time to discuss that. So tell me what is your buchou like?"

"Tezuka-buchou is a good player. Strict, serious, but he always makes the best decision for his team. He's also the president of the student council at school."

Kayako was going to comment but heard someone coming towards them. Ryoma noticed his sister's attention was elsewhere.

Turning he saw his father with Tezuka behind him coming over to them.

"Oyaji, Buchou." He stated dully.

"OI brat! Respect your elders." Protested Nanjiroh.

"Yadda!" was Ryoma's answer.

Nanjiroh scoffed before saying:

"Oi brat come here. Let these two talk." With that Nanjiroh grabbed the collar on Ryoma's shirt and promptly dragged his son away from the couple.

Kayako watched with a slight grin on her face. The pair obviously hadn't changed a bit in 5 years.

There was an uncomfortable silence as neither knew what to say. Tezuka eventually moved and sat down next to her. He held out his hand to her and said:

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's nice to meet you."

"Echizen Kayako. Likewise. I hear you are my brother's buchou."

"Ah. Yes I am. He is a good player."

"Ryo says the same of you."

"Ah. I didn't know that. Do you play tennis Echizen- san?"

"No, not anymore, I quit. Also just call me Kaya or Kayako; otherwise it's going to be too confusing."

"Very well then Kayako-san."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence until Kayako spoke up.

"What do you think of this situation?"

"It is unexpected. My grandfather rarely requests anything of me."

"Indeed. Nor does mine. They were always lenient with me. Neither he nor my parents protested when I asked to go to a private boarding school."

"A boarding school?"

"Yes, in Paris. I haven't come home in 5 years."

"A long time to be gone."

"Yeah, and a very unusual welcome home announcement."

Tezuka nodded in agreement, when his mother had said this morning that she wanted him to meet a girl, he wasn't happy, but he never expected something like this.

"This arrangement means a lot to my grandfather. After you left, they explained further. They are suggesting we get married and if after a year, we are both unhappy with the arrangement then they will allow us to cancel the marriage."

"A year?"

"Yes. They already have everything ready. All that is required of us is to sign the marriage certificate, and they have a small house near the school for us to live in. Apparently according to your father the garden is an actual tennis court."

Kayako snorted at this before answering.

"That would not surprise me. Every house my father has lived in since he quit being a pro had a tennis court. But what do you want? What's your decision in this?"

"I am willing to try for my grandfather. It means a lot to him and your grandfather. I do not mind trying, however if you do not wish to concede to their request. I will not push the matter. My grandfather gave me this. It was my grandmother's ring. They have said that if you agree with the arrangement, then wear this when you return, if not then don't wear the ring and the subject will be closed."

With that Tezuka stood and made to leave, but as he did Kayako called out to him.

"If we did get married, would we live as strangers or would we try to be friends?"

"I think that I would not mind having a friend."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako watched as Tezuka left. Sighing she re ran their conversation in her mind, as she studied the ring he had put into her hand.

It was a simple silver band with a single diamond in the centre of it with 3 smaller diamonds set into the band on either side.

Kayako sighed once again before making her decision.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka had returned to the lounge and had informed the two families' of his decision.

He was currently sitting with a cup of green tea, while watching Ryoma playing with Karupin. He found it quite amusing how drastically different the youngest member of his team acted at home away from the eyes of his schoolmates.

He heard the door slide open and squeals come from both his and Kayako's mother.

As he turned to the door, he saw that it was Kayako, but what caught his eye was that, on her left hand, on her fourth finger, she was wearing the ring.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: hope you enjoy. Wrote it on paper first, and then decided to make it into a fic. However have no idea where this is going. Hope you enjoy. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arranged Mariage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Tezuka had returned to the lounge and had informed the two families' of his decision.

He was currently sitting with a cup of green tea, while watching Ryoma playing with Karupin. He found it quite amusing how drastically different the youngest member of his team acted at home away from the eyes of his schoolmates.

He heard the door slide open and squeals come from both his and Kayako's mother.

As he turned to the door, he saw that it was Kayako, but what caught his eye was that, on her left hand, on her fourth finger, she was wearing the ring.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka picked up another box and started to carry it inside the house.

He and Kayako had signed the marriage certificate on Friday and were now legally wed. They were currently moving all their belongings into the house their parents had bought for them.

It was Sunday, and since somehow, he had no idea how, Kayako had persuaded Ryoma to help them move in, they were almost done with moving in.

Kayako was currently on the phone to her mother, and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't pleased with whatever she was being told. Some thumps and muffled cursing in a foreign language, indicated to Tezuka that Ryoma was upstairs, doing whatever task Kayako had given him.

They house had two bedrooms, and they currently were using one each; much to their parents disappointment. But neither knew the other well enough to be comfortable with sleeping in the same room as them.

Putting the box down on the kitchen table, Tezuka absentmindedly fiddled with the wedding band on his left hand. The feeling of wearing it was still foreign to him, but he guessed he would get used to it in time.

He looked up as Kayako walked into the kitchen with a frown on her face.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Our parents decided it would be a good idea to enrol me as Tezuka Kayako and to inform the faculty of our relationship as husband and wife."

"So?" stated Tezuka not sure why that was going to be a problem.

"Don't you think this might cause a few problems with your fan girls and such?" she asked him with her eyebrow arched.

Comprehension dawned on his features and he sensed an impending headache.

"I will think of a solution." He said.

Kayako smiled at him before continuing with the unpacking.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Later that evening as the newlywed couple were eating dinner. Tezuka asked a question that had been on his mind.

"Kayako. Why did you quit tennis?"

"It's a long story Kunimitsu." She said clearly trying to avoid the subject.

" We have time. It's early evening. Besides I told you of my injuries and about me. It is only fair you do the same."

Kayako sighed before starting to explain.

"I stopped playing tennis almost two years ago now. I quit because I got injured and the incident left a profound impact on me. Even though I am perfectly healthy I have never healed mentally and because of that I haven't played since."

"That doesn't answer my question. What actually happened?"

" I was competing in a tournament 2 years ago in Texas in the United States. I was 16 but competed in the 17 and above section. I won the tournament and defeated the champion who had won the last three consecutive tournaments. He was 18. After the match he was livid . I suppose having a foreigner appear out of nowhere and defeat him 7games to 1. Was a blow to his pride. Especially since I was a girl and younger than him."

Tezuka frowned as she stopped, but she took a deep breath befre continuing, keeping her gaze down.

" As revenge for his broken pride. He shot me."

"He what?!" asked Tezuka in shock.

" In tezas a 15 year old can carry a firearm and shoot he lost, in anger he shot me in the chest. He was arrested and sent to prison. I spent a month in hospital and 6 in rehabilitation. I have a scar all the way down my chest with is a permanent reminder of the incident. I don't play anymore because I am scared of something similar happening again."

With that Kayako rose and started to clean up their dishes. There were a few minutes of silence in the kitchen, the only sounds being the sounds of Kayako washing up and putting things away.

"I think that you have every right to be scared. But I think that that fear shouldn't hold you back from what you love. You love playing tennis, you wouldn't of taught your brother how to play if you didn't." said Tezuka after thinking about his answer.

"How did you know I was the one who taught Ryoma how to play?"

" Your father told me when I asked about his teaching methods for your brother."

"My father can't teach to save his life. He loves a match but has no patience to teach."

As she made to leave, Tezuka called out to her.

"Kayako?"

"Yes?"

"Play a match with me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. One match and then if you can tell me truthfully and honestly that you don't want to play tennis anymore I will drop the subject."

Kayako looked intently at him for a second before putting her hand into his outstretched one, and allowing him to drag her outside to their garden which was a tennis court.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako and Tezuka were walking side by side towards school. It was early morning since Tezuka had morning practice. He had insisted that Kayako come with him, and so she was dressed in a tracksuit which had a jacket with something printed on it, but since it was tied around her waist he couldn't make out the words. She had packed her uniform in her school bag to change into later, and Tezuka had added her racket to his bag.

As they walked Tezuka thought back to their match. IT had been a good match. He had gone full out. However Kayako had won. 7-6. But it had been close. He didn't mind loosing, he had seen a lot of new moves that he hadn't seen before. However the result of their deal was what he was the most pleased about. After their match Kayako had fallen to her knees and burst into tears, before admitting he was right. She loved playing and couldn't give it up.

And because of that she was coming to his practice, and was going to practice with him and his team. There was no point in her joining the girl's tennis club, she was way above them in talent, it would be a waste of her time. He had already discussed it with Ryuzaki sensei the night before. She was going to join the team as a trainer for the regulars.

The pair arrived first and as Tezuka opened up the club house and went to get changed Kayako did some stretches but promptly stopped and sat down on a bench to the side when members started to arrive.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

" Ne Oishi? Who is that?" asked Eiji as he and the other regulars stood waiting for Tezuka who had said he had an announcement to make.

"I don't know Eiji. A friend of Tezuka's maybe." Answered Oishi, but he was just as curious as everyone else.

The long haired girl was the centre of attention since everyone in the club was wondering who she was, however she was doing a great job of ignoring all the glances thrown at her.

Fuji was so curious about her that his eyes were open. Inui was mumbling to himself while writing in his notebook. Kaidoh was watching the girl silently, as was Kawamura. Momoshiro was pestering Echizen with questions, who was being unusually quiet.

All the whispering came to an abrupt stop when Tezuka reappeared and called everyone to order.

"Everyone listen up! This is Tezuka Kayako. She will be joing us from now on at our practices. She will practice alongside the regulars and help with their training. She is to be respected by all of you. And I expect you all to look out for her outside of club hours. Is this understood?"

"Hai buchou!" came the unanimous reply.

"Alright everyone stretch before we start with laps." Ordered Tezuka before turning to speak quietly to Kayako.

"I didn't know that Tezuka had a sister." Said Kawamura as he stretched.

"He doesn't ." stated Fuji.

"Well then I wonder who exactly she is." Sad Inui as he watched her carefully. " She looks nothing like him"

However their attention was drawn by Arai who was speaking loudly.

"What good will a girl trainer do . No girl can stand up to any of our regulars. There's no way a girl could score a single point. Buchou's making a huge mistake. She's just gonna get in the way." He said loudly.

Tezuka frowned and was about to yell at him but Kayako put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

A couple minutes later, everyone had gathered near their captain.

"Right everyone 20 laps as fast as you can. Then continue with the scheduled training." Said Tezuka.

"Umm, Tezuka?"

"Yes Oishi?"

"Is Kayako-chan going to be running with us as well?"

"Yes she will be."

At this Ryoma couldn't help but comment with a smirk on his face, knowing he would get a rise out of her.:

" You sure you gonna be able to keep up old lady?"

" Echizen!!!!" came the regulars cry but that was drowned out by a furious female voice.

"Why you little brat wait till I get my hands on you!"

She made to run after Ryoma who had taken off in a full sprint to evade her. However she was caught by Tezuka who grabbed her waist before she could run off and catch her brother.

"Kunimitsu! Let me go!" ordered Kayako as she struggled in his arms, while the rest of the tennis club watched in disbelief.

Tezuka sighed. If there was anything he had learnt about the Echizen's siblings over the weekend, was that they loved to wind each other up.

" I need Echizen in one piece thank you very much Kayako." He stated as he held on tight.

"Can't I just beat him up. As long as I don't break his left arm you're fine. He's left handed."

"No." was the answer. Tezuka hoped she would calm down in the next few minutes, but that hope was crushed as Echizen decided to make things worse.

"KAYA NEE-CHAN!!! ARE YOU SO WEAK THAT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE A SIMPLE HOLD!!!"

Tezuka mentally cringed, after that nothing would stop her going after her brother. Sure enough a growl was heard before she wrenched herself out of his grasp and took off after her brother who was sprinting in the opposite direction than the irate girl.

"Nee-chan? She's Echizen's sister?" said Fuji puzzled by the turn of events.

"His older sister."

"Ne but then why does she have the same last name as you ?" asked Eiji.

"She's my wife. Arranged Marriage. We will discuss this after practice. Everyone start your laps." Said Tezuka before turning in the direction that Ryoma and Kayako were coming from and yelling:

"KAYAKO, I need Echizen alive during practice. You can deal with him after school. Echizen stop winding her up ."

With that practice started.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"That went better that I expected." said Kayako as she waited with her back turned for Tezuka to finish changing.

"Just wait till the end of the day before you make statements like that." Said Tezuka as he did up his uniform jacket.

Kayako was about to answer back when the regulars all come into the changing room in their uniforms.

"Buchou she's your wife? And she's Echizen's older sister." Asked Momoshiro loudly.

"She has a name thank you very much Boy." Stated an irritated Kayako.

"Kayako, these are my team mates. Oishi Syuichiroh, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuuske, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi." Explained Tezuka pointed at each one in turn.

" OH, so you're Momoshiro. Ah I see why Ryo.." started Kayako with a smirk on her face but before she could finish Ryoma had run forward and slapped his hand across her mouth stopping her from finishing her sentence. Tezuka sighed as the pair started to bicker in another language.

"What language are they speaking?" asked Fuji as he watched amused by Echizen acting so childish.

"French I think. Or Spanish. They switch all the time." answered Tezuka.

"Look we will be late for class if we don't leave now. You can all go over after practice tonight and I will explain further." Said Tezuka.

With that Tezuka forcibly grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away from her brother and out of the clubhouse and off to class.

"Saa there's gonna be a big mess once his fan girls find out." Said Fuji.

"Nee-chan can hadle herself. I feel sorry for the fangirls who would dare get on her bad side." Said Ryoma as he too left following his sister and captain.

"It's gonna b a very interesting day…" said Oishi, helf dreading the day to come.

"Indeed. I can't wait." said Fuji with a sadistic smile as he and the rest of the regulars made their way to class.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoy. Sorry is I spelt any names wrong. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

"Look we will be late for class if we don't leave now. You can all come over after practice tonight and I will explain further." Said Tezuka.

With that Tezuka forcibly grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away from her brother and out of the clubhouse and off to class.

"Saa there's gonna be a big mess once his fan girls find out." Said Fuji.

"Nee-chan can handle herself. I feel sorry for the fan girls who would dare get on her bad side." Said Ryoma as he too left following his sister and captain.

"It's gonna be a very interesting day…" said Oishi, half dreading the day to come.

"Indeed. I can't wait." said Fuji with a sadistic smile as he and the rest of the regulars made their way to class.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Class settle down, settle down." Called the teacher as he came into the room.

The whole class settled down as requested, but mostly due to their curiosity about the girl who followed the teacher in.

"Right class. This is a new student who will be joining us today. Tezuka Kayako. Please introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher while smiling kindly at Kayako.

"My name is Tezuka Kayako; I am 18 and have been studying abroad for the past 5 years. I love playing tennis, and that's it I think." Stated Kayako with a smile as she spoke to the class.

"Thank you Kayako. Please take a seat next to Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm sure you know who he is." Said the teacher as he turned to start the lesson.

Kayako nodded and made her way to her seat with a smile on her face. Tezuka nodded at her as she sat next to him meaning that he was ok with the way she introduced herself.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako stretched her arms high above her head. Classes were done for the day and it was time for tennis practice. She couldn't wait.

However as she stood to leave she was intercepted by a girl in her class who was followed by 3 others. The girl in question was wearing layers of makeup and has a haughty look on her face.

"Tezuka Kayako-chan?"

"Umm yes, can I help you?"

"I just thought it would be nice to be friends! After all you are Tezuka-sama's sister, and I, Tsyukiyama Mikicho, president of the Tezuka-sama fan club, thought it would only be fair that we treat his sister with respect and offer her our friendship." Said the first girl with a very high pitched squeaky voice that made her want to cringe.

"Umm, well I'm not exactly his sister…."

"Well then are you his cousin? You share the same name. You must be related to him somehow!" demanded Mikicho.

"Well yes, I am related to him. But…"

At this point a deep voice interrupted the conversation.

"Tsyukiyama. Would you please stop badgering my wife? We need to get to practice." Said Tezuka in a level voice as he picked up Kayako's bag with one hand and held the other out for her to take. He had seen them questioning Kayako, and knew that unless it came from his lips no one would believe that she was his wife.

Kayako visibly relaxed in relief at the sight of Kunimitsu next to her, and without hesitation she took his hand, making sure that her rings were visible to the group of outraged and shocked girls.

"YOUR WIFE!!!!!! TEZUKA-SAMA YOU ARE MARRIED!!!! TO HER!!!!! WHY!!!!" were the sentences yelled in disbelief gaining the attention of anyone within a 5 mile radius.

Tezuka nodded and then left, taking a giggling Kayako with him.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Well after that, it will be all over the school by tomorrow." Said Kayako as she stretched.

Tezuka nodded, although he was more worried about what would happen when this news reached the ears of the other school, more specifically the other tennis teams. He was especially dreading the reaction of a certain resident diva, which would make a huge fuss out of not being the first to know that his rival was married.

While Tezuka made his way to a meeting with Ryuzaki, Kayako made her way over to the tennis courts where the club was setting up.

She was watching them peacefully, until a voice spoke behind her.

"Kayako-san, would you be willing to play a match with me? I'll go easy on you since you're a girl." Said Arai.

A few metres away Ryoma visibly winced, knowing all too well that his sister would not hold back, not after that. She hated being underestimated.

Sure enough her eyes were closed and an 'innocent' smile was on her face.

"Sure Arai-kun."

With that they started to play.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka came back from his meeting with Ryuzaki, and was surprised to see his entire club and the regulars all watching a single match.

As he neared the court, he saw who was playing and couldn't help but sigh.

"What's the score?" he asked as he came to stand with the regulars.

"3-0 to Arai." Stated Inui, while still scribbling away in one of his notebooks.

Tezuka's eyebrow rose slightly, but before he could think further, his attention, as well as everyone else's was drawn to the court as Kayako started to speak.

"Well Arai-kun, have you had your fun yet? Cause I'm gonna play seriously now."

"You're a girl!!! You can't be that good!!!! Yelled back Arai.

Kayako smirked at him. She set her racket on the ground and started to undo the jacket that was tied around her waist.

Turning her back to Arai, she pulled the jacket onto her back in one swift Motion.

She smiled as a collective gasp went through everyone present, except her brother.

'_**WORLD TEENAGE TENNIS CHAMPION**_

_**ECHIZEN KAYAKO**_

_**YEAR**_

_**2006, 2007, 2008'**_

"World Teenage Tennis Champion!!!!!!" yelled the freshmen, while the rest of the club gaped at her.

Then Ryoma decided to add fuel to the fire.

"Ne, Arai-sempai? Did you know that the person who taught me how to play tennis was Kayako. And even now I can't come anywhere near to beating her."

"Ne Arai? Let's play!" called Kayako as she threw a ball up in the air and leapt up to hit her serve.

Barely five minutes later the match was over.

"3-6 Game, set and match to Kayako-san."

Kayako was smiling as she walked off the court, not a single drop of sweat on her, leaving Arai lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Ryo Let's Play!" she called over her shoulder as she walked over to the courts the regulars practiced on.

Immediately her brother was at her heels with a huge smile on his face.

Tezuka watched them go before yelling for practice to start.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: chap 3, next chapter: the regulars come over to Kayako's and Tezuka's house.

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Kayako was smiling as she walked off the court, not a single drop of sweat on her, leaving Arai lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Ryo Let's Play!" she called over her shoulder as she walked over to the courts the regulars practiced on.

Immediately her brother was at her heels with a huge smile on his face.

Tezuka watched them go before yelling for practice to start.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka had never been so happy for tennis practice to end. He exited the changing room to find all the tennis regulars and his wife waiting for him.

For a moment he forgot why they were waiting there, and then he remembered that his wife had invited them all over for dinner.

Kayako looked up from her baby brother who she had been talking to when her husband appeared.

"Shall we go then?" she asked with a smile.

Tezuka nodded and automatically held out his hand for her, which didn't go unnoticed by Fuji.

In majority they walked quietly to the newlyweds' house. The regulars talked quietly among themselves while they followed the couple who were talking quietly to each other.

When they got to the house, Kayako rushed off upstairs. Meanwhile Tezuka led them all to the lounge, and while they sat down he opened up the sliding doors than led to the garden.

When he pushed the screens open, he head his team mates gasp in surprise.

"Sugoi!!! A tennis court as a garden! It's like at Echizen's house!" said Momo.

"It's an Echizen tradition apparently." Said Tezuka as he sat down next to Oishi.

Once everyone had gotten comfortable, except Ryoma who at some point had wondered off after his sister, Tezuka calmly explained everything to his friends.

"So you both got married for your grandfathers, and you have a year to decide whether or not to stay married to each other or not." Stated Inui bluntly after the explanation.

Tezuka merely nodded.

"Well she seems like a nice person and fun to be around. She a good tennis player that's given if she was the one who taught Echizen tennis." said Oishi with a smile, and his statement was followed with a chorus of nods from everyone else in the room.

Tezuka inwardly, smiled, his team had accepted Kayako without any problems. He was relieved.

"Buchou what can we order for dinner, No offense but I'm starving!" said Momoshiro.

"Baka! You're always hungry!" Said Kaidoh with a glare towards Momo.

"Hey who you calling stupid Mamushi!!!!!!" said Momo rising to his knees ready to pounce on his rival.

Kaidoh had mirrored his movement and was about to retaliate when they was a crash from upstairs and muffled yelling.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of pounding feet coming down the staircase. They watched as Kayako sprinted through the lounge and outside onto the court with a bound leather book firmly in her grasp.

Before anyone could ask why Ryoma skidded into the lounge looking wildly from side to side. When he spotted his older sister outside clearly smirking at him, he started towards her, not noticing the stares he was getting from his captain and the rest of his team mates.

"KAYAKO!!!!! Give me that book!" Ryoma practically growled at his sister.

"No." answered Kayako with a smile on her face waving the book in question at Ryoma.

Eiji and Fuji barely had the time to move out of the way to avoid being trampled by Ryoma as he took off at full speed after his sister who was doing an amazing job at avoiding him as he tried to tackle her and get the book into his possession.

"Umm. Tezuka?" asked Oishi as he watched the two siblings.

"Yes?"

"Is this normal?"

Tezuka was tempted to chuckle. His team mates had never seen Ryoma act so childish. It seemed that only his father and his sister could make him act like this.

"Yes. It's normal for the pair of them." Stated Tezuka.

Tezuka and Oishi turned back to the sight of the Echizen siblings when they heard Kawamura gasp.

They turned just in time to see Ryoma lunge for Kayako. From the looks of it, it seemed like they was no way to evade that lunge in time. However Tezuka knew that Kayako was unpredictable so the outcome wasn't positive.

Sure enough at the last second just before Ryoma's arm were going to come into contact with her she threw her legs upwards, her back arching in a perfect circle shape. Kayako performed a perfect back flip without her arms and landed behind her brother on both feet while Ryoma landed on the ground.

Laughing slightly, she ran back into the lounge and dropped the book in question on the lounge's table and said:

"Have a look, its funny!" before disappearing into the hall.

"Momo picked it up and opened it in front of him so they could all see its contents. The other regulars crowed in a circle to see what all the fuss had been about.

As it turned out the book was a photo album. Of the Echizen children when Ryoma was a toddler.

"Ah. Echizen what's so bad about these pictures? You look cute." Said Fuji as they flicked through the album.

His answer from the teenager who was sulking on the deck between the lounge and the garden was:

"Urusai!!"

Which was met by a chorus of laughter from his team mates.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

They had finished looking through the album, and were talking about the approaching tournament with all other schools in Japan, which was just for fun; when Kayako came in balancing four platters of food on her arms while talking on the phone which was wedged between her shoulder and her ear.

Tezuka immediately stood to help, as did most of the others in the room. As the regulars put the platters down, Tezuka and Ryoma went to help her bring in the rest.

Once all the food had been brought in everyone sat down to tuck in, but stopped themselves when Eiji spoke up with a puzzled face.

"Ne where's Kaya-chan?"

Looking up Tezuka noticed that his wife was indeed missing from the lounge. Ryoma rolled his eyes and then yelled out a sentence in a foreign language, and was answered by a response in the same language by a female voice coming from the kitchen.

When Kayako didn't appear, Tezuka stood and went to find her.

He found her in the kitchen reading a magazine with a plate of food next to her as if she was intending to eat in the kitchen and not join them.

"Kayako? Are you coming to eat?" he asked as he stood in the doorway slightly puzzled.

"Ah I'm going to eat here so as to not interrupt you with your friends." She answered without looking away from her magazine.

Tezuka scoffed at this and making a decision strode forward until he was right next to her. Kayako looked up as the tall form of her husband came to stand next to her, arching an eyebrow at his behaviour.

With one hand Tezuka pulled Kayako out of her chair and with the other hand her picked up her plate of food; then without warning he started to steer he towards the lounge where everyone else was.

"They want to be your friends too." Was all he said when she started to protest.

In the lounge everyone looked up as Kayako was nudged into the lounge followed by their captain who was right behind her to block her escape.

Without letting go of Kayako he placed her plate on the table next to his. Fuji smiled and moved to the side to allow the place for her to sit without having to be asked to. Tezuka gently pushed Kayako to sit down and then sat down himself next to her.

With that they all started to eat and slowly Kayako started to open up to the regulars.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

After they finished eating everyone helped with cleaning up. After they had finished they returned to the lounge to chat about the tournament.

In the middle of the chat ht phone rang and Kayako excused herself and went to answer it.

A few seconds later she returned with the cordless phone in her hand, and spoke to Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, there someone on the phone who is demanding to talk to you. He says his name is Atobe Keigo. Anyone you know?"

Tezuka let out a sigh of annoyance, while Fuji let out a chuckle next to him. As he stood resigned to his fate of dealing with the diva. He mumbled under his breath:

"How did he even get the right number to phone."

Kayako handed the phone over slightly puzzled as to why her husband seemed to be dreading this phone call, but left it alone and went to sit next to her brother.

While the others started to talk again, Tezuka brought the phone up to his ear as he walked into the kitchen.

"Atobe."

"TEZUKA HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED!!!!!!" yelled the diva on the other side of the phone.

Tezuka winced at the sheer volume of the Diva's voice, and sat down in a kitchen chair and just as Atobe started to rant, he thought:

'This is going to be a long conversation.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 4 finished. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome, flames however will be ignored.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Kayako handed the phone over slightly puzzled as to why her husband seemed to be dreading this phone call, but left it alone and went to sit next to her brother.

While the others started to talk again, Tezuka brought the phone up to his ear as he walked into the kitchen.

"Atobe."

"TEZUKA HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED!!!!!!" yelled the diva on the other side of the phone.

Tezuka winced at the sheer volume of the Diva's voice, and sat down in a kitchen chair and just as Atobe started to rant, he thought:

'This is going to be a long conversation.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It had been three weeks since the team had come over for dinner. They had all gotten along well with Kayako and had claimed her as part of their group and as a friend. They had even, with Ryuzaki's permission ordered her a Seigaku Regulars jacket with the word coach stitched on it.

Atobe on the other hand had thrown a hissy fit over the phone leaving Tezuka with a pounding headache. Tezuka had managed to appease the diva slightly by promising that he could meet his wife at the next tournament. Although if Atobe now knew he was married, Tezuka was sure that it wouldn't be long before all the other rival tennis teams found out.

Tezuka woke at 5:30 am, as usual on a school day and went about his usual morning routine. His wife usual woke up after him, so when he couldn't see or her Kayako, he didn't find it odd. However when it came time to leave for morning practice, Kayako had yet to appear. Puzzled Tezuka went upstairs to check her room. A quick search revealed that Kayako wasn't in the house.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong, Tezuka left for school.

'Maybe she left early for a run and went straight to the school.' He thought.

However when Tezuka arrived at the school's tennis courts, he didn't see her anywhere. Unlike her brother Kayako was very punctual and was never late for tennis practice. And so Tezuka started to worry.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Ryoma was just coming out of the changing room with the rest of the regulars when they all jumped in surprise as a yell caught their attention.

"ECHIZEN!!"

They all turned to see Tezuka striding towards them with a frown on his face.

"Buchou?" said Ryoma as a question.

"Have you seen your sister?"

" No, not since practice last night. Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere and she isn't answering her phone. She was gone when I woke up and she isn't here. She left no not or clue as to where she may be."

At this Ryoma frowned slightly. Sure his sister did sometimes take off like this, but she always always left a note for them to find. Now the fact that she hadn't left a note for Tezuka was bizarre and made Ryoma worry slightly.

"I'll phone Oyaji." Said Ryoma as he grabbed his cell phone and dialled the number.

Tezuka nodded in thanks.

As he waited for someone to answer he heard Oishi ask:

"Is Kayako missing?!" which set Momo and Eiji off as they started to ask loads of questions.

"What?" came the gruff reply as his father picked up the phone.

"Oi Oyaji, have you heard from Kaya?"

"Yeah she turned up at 5 am this morning banging on the door. Woke me and your mother up, you slept through it.

"Do you know where she is?"

Nanjiroh sighed before giving an answer which made Ryoma audibly groan.

"Brat she took the Suzuki and her riding gear, and just took off."

"The Suzuki! She could be anywhere in Japan!"

"Oi, brat. Don't worry, and tell her husband not to worry. She'll be home tomorrow morning or late tonight."

"But why did she take off in the first place and without leaving a note!" asked Ryoma irritated and confused at his sisters actions.

"Ryoma."

At this Ryoma listened intently. His father only used his name when he was serious. And if Nanjiroh was serious then it was important.

"Ryoma, did you look at the date today?" asked Nanjiroh.

"No. Why are you asking?" asked Ryoma puzzled as to why the date would be important.

"It's the 12th of October."

Ryoma stiffened, immediately recognising the date. From that information he could understand perfectly his sister's actions.

"It's three years today kid. So just give her some space. She can look after herself."

"OK. Bye." Said Ryoma as he hung up.

Looking up from his phone he saw eight expectant gazes fixed on him.

"Ah she's fine, but won't be attending school today. Buchou can I talk to you in private?" said Ryoma facing his team mates.

Tezuka nodded, and after giving out orders for morning practice to start, led Ryoma into the locker room to talk.

Once the door was closed Tezuka turned to Ryoma and asked:

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She left this morning on our family's motorbike. She'll be back by tomorrow or late tonight."

"Why did she leave in the first place?"

"Umm Buchou, did nee-chan tell you why she quit playing?"

"Yes the incident in Texas."

Ryoma blinked, frankly surprised that his sister had told him. She hated talking about the incident or anything related to it.

"Yeah, well that incident happened three years ago today exactly."

Ryoma watched as comprehension dawned on Tezuka's face.

"Ah I see. Let's get to practice." Said Tezuka.

As they exited the locker room, Ryoma spared a glance at his sister's locker and hoped that wherever she was she was okay and safe.

What Ryoma didn't know was that Tezuka was thinking the very same thing.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka sighed as he started to clean up. It was 11: 45 pm and Kayako still wasn't back from wherever she had gone off to. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day because his mind kept drifting off and thinking about his missing wife.

Just as he was about to go upstairs to bed, there was a ray of bright artificial light which shone through the windows in the hall, and it was accompanied by a roar of an engine, and then both were cut off.

Tezuka froze at the bottom of the stairs, and waited, his gaze fixed on the front door, hoping that it was Kayako. Sure enough the front door opened quietly and Kayako slipped in with a motorbike helmet tucked under one arm. Tezuka knew that if he had been asleep he wouldn't have heard her come in.

From where he was standing he had a perfect view of her. Watching her in silence, Tezuka couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal and physical attraction to her. Her silhouette was visible in the light coming from the table light in the hall that they always left on at night. For practice Kayako usually wore a pair of tracksuit trousers and a loose T-shirt, instead of a short tennis skirt and a skin tight top, like the girl's tennis team did in hopes of attracting male attention. However what she was wearing now portrayed her in a whole new light for Tezuka. Kayako was wearing leather trousers which clung to her like a second skin, accentuating the toned legs muscles she had acquired from training, it clung to her hips but stopped low on her hips. Her top was also skin tight and zipped up at the back, the top was wired. A strap which hung around her neck led down to a bust which Tezuka hadn't really notice due to the baggy clothes, but was now due to the top which accentuated them, and then changed into an hourglass shape which was her waist. Tezuka frowned a bit when he saw that he could probably put both his hands around her waist and his fingers would touch. She wore an open leather jacket which clung to her arms and was left unzipped. On her hands were a pair of leather gloves, and then on her feet were a pair of black pointed stiletto high heel boots which hung snugly to her leg; but what shocked Tezuka was the height of the heel. Kayako usually came up to his shoulder when then stood next to each other, but in those shoes he reckoned she would almost be the same height as him.

He watched as she quickly and quietly pulled off her boots, jacket and gloves and put them away along with her helmet before turning to lock the door.

Kayako turned to go upstairs, only to gasp in shock as she came face to face with Tezuka. She had expected him to be asleep even though it was a Friday night, since there was a tennis tournament round the next day. She felt guilty about not leaving a note, but in truth she only realised too late that she hadn't, and clearly her husband was less than impressed with her. Looking at him again she blushed, and was glad he couldn't tell because of there not being enough light. Tezuka was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants, so his whole upper chest was bare. Kayako could clearly see the muscled arms and the visible six pack that he had gained from many years of playing tennis.

Tezuka waited arms crossed for Kayako to talk.

"Ah Kunimitsu, I didn't expect you to be up." Said Kayako softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

Deciding to get straight to the point, Tezuka spoke.

"I know what day it is, and I can understand why you needed space. But you should tell me so I know what you are doing. The regulars, your brother and I were worried until your father told us of the situation."

"I'm sorry. I know. Look it's late let's get some sleep, and we can sit down and talk tomorrow." Said Kayako.

Tezuka nodded in agreement, and then the pair went upstairs to get some sleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Oishi calm down. Tezuka will be here." Said Fuji as he tried to calm down his team mate.

"I know Fuji, but even Echizen is already here, and he isn't!" exclaimed Oishi.

The Seigaku regulars were all present and accounted for except for their captain who hadn't turned up yet. They couldn't register without Tezuka, and even though1 there was an hour until the registration would close; it was unlike Tezuka to be late.

"Uhhh Oishi-sempai? We have a problem…." Said Momo as he pointed at something.

Both Fuji and Oishi turned to him and looked at what he was pointing at. Oishi sighed and said "Oh dear." While at the same time a smile of anticipation spread across Fuji's lips.

Striding towards them was Atobe Keigo and his team.

"Ore-sama demands to see Tezuka!" said Atobe as he reached the group of Seigaku regulars.

"Tezuka isn't here yet Atobe." Answered Oishi.

"But Ore-sama demands to meet his wife!!" exclaimed the diva.

"Who has a wife?" asked a voice to their left.

Looking to the speaker they all saw that it was Mizuki who came up with the St Rudolph regulars.

Fuji waved at Yuuta before answering:

"Tezuka."

"Tezuka's Married!!!!!!!" yelled Mizuki in shock.

"What? Is that true?"

"Ah this is interesting."

Came two other voices. Turning again the Seigaku regulars saw that the Fudomine and Rikkaidai regulars had joined the conversation, Tachibana and Yukimura being the ones who had spoken.

As everyone started to ask the Seigaku regulars for details, Oishi sighed and thought to himself:

'Tezuka is not going to like this.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka was at that moment, holding on tightly to Kayako as she drove down the roads to the tournament grounds. The pair had woken up late and were in a rush to get there as soon as possible. It was Tezuka's first time on a motorbike, and it didn't help his nerves that his wife was pushing the speed limit as they drove. Tightening his hold around her waist he prayed he would make it to the tournament in one piece.

Ryoma looked away from Ootori and Shishido when a blue Suzuki motorbike pulled up next to the group of teenagers. He had heard them turn the corner, and he had spent enough time riding that bike with his dad to know it anywhere.

Silence fell over all five teams as they noticed the bike, or more specifically as they noticed the person rider behind the driver.

The driver was a woman wearing flared jeans, high heel boots, a pink t –shirt and a jean jacket, but it was the passenger who everyone recognised. The passenger was wearing a Seigaku regular uniform.

"Tezuka-Buchou." Said Ryoma confirming the identity of the rider.

Tezuka got off the bike and pulled off the helmet he was wearing. He nodded a hello to everyone before whispering an order to Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widened and glanced at Kayako quickly before he ran off to do as Tezuka asked.

Tezuka watched Ryoma go turning turning to face their resident diva that had started to yell.

"Tezuka! Ore-sama demands to meet you wife!!!!"

"Indeed, I believe we are all curious Tezuka." Said Yukimura.

His statement was followed by everyone who wasn't a Seigaku regular nodding their heads.

Tezuka was about to answer when a female voice interrupted him.

"Kunimitsu who are this lot? They're loud and rude." said Kayako as she got off the bike and pulled off her helmet.

All present, except Tezuka, gaped at her, even the Seigaku regulars; they had never seen Kayako this cranky and irritated.

Now it was a well know fact to the Echizen family and now to Tezuka as well, that Kayako was an absolute demon to deal with in the morning if she hadn't had a cup of coffee. Now since she and Tezuka had woken up late, they had rushed to get out the door, and because of that Kayako hadn't had her daily cup of coffee, and so as a result she was not in a good mood.

"Oi who the hell are you?" asked Kirihara before anyone could stop him.

"What your mouth brat before I shut it for you." Growled Kayako and Kirihara unconsciously took a step back from the golden eyed woman.

Tezuka sighed before placing his hand on her shoulder and saying:

"Kayako."

"What?" she scowled.

He ignored her and turned to face everyone who was watching them.

"This is Tezuka Kayako, my wife. Kayako these are the Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, St Rudolph, and Fudomine tennis team regulars." He said pointing at each ones in turn.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" asked Kayako as she took in the crowd of boys around them.

At this point Ryoma reappeared with a cup of black coffee and handed it to Tezuka

"Buchou."

Tezuka took the cup of coffee and forced it into his wife's hands saying:

"Here, drink."

Kayako glared at him but wandered off to go and drink her coffee in peace.

Once she was out of hearing range, Tezuka sighed and turned to Ryoma and said:

"Your sister is impossible in the mornings without coffee."

Ryoma just shrugged at him.

"Wait sister?" asked Niou confused like everyone else except Seigaku.

"Yeah, Kayako is my older sister and she married Buchou." Said Ryoma, and that started up another barrage of questions.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"I trust you are approachable now?" said Tezuka as he set down his bag next to the court they were to be playing on.

Kayako smiled up at him sheepishly from her seat on the bench, knowing all to well that she was impossible without coffee.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Where are all the others?"

"Talking about you with the other teams. I thought it best to find you before you get into trouble."

"Ryo's the one who gets into trouble not me."

Tezuka was about to reply back when he saw somebody come up to them.

"Yukimura."

"Ah Tezuka, I heard that Kayako-san was the person who taught Echizen how to play."

Kayako looked up and smiled at Yukimura.

"So you're Yukimura. I'd love to play a match with you some time, also just call me Kaya or Kayako."

"I would be delighted to Kayako." Said Yukimura before moving to talk to Tezuka.

At this point Atobe flounced over to Kayako.

"You are Tezuka's wife are you not? I am Ore-sama."

"Ore-sama?" asked Kayako trying not to laugh.

"Yes Ore-sama."

Kayako smirked before yelling over to her brother:

"Hey Ryo!!! Is this the Monkey King you told me about?" she yelled while pointing at Atobe who was spluttering in indignation.

Her comment sent most of the regulars present into laughter.

"OI Monkey King, don't annoy my sister!" was Ryoma's response.

Atobe glared at the two siblings who were wearing identical smirks before he huffed and stomped off to where Hyoutei as going to be playing. Sighing, his team said goodbye and followed their drama king to their courts.

Tezuka merely sighed and ordered his team to start warming up.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako watched as Momo and Eiji fought over a platter of sushi. Seigaku had won and had made it to the next round of the competition.

The team was celebrating at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. Glancing around, her gaze lingered on Oishi, Inui and her brother. She smiled as she realised what was going on. After all she was a woman and they were better at spotting this kind of situation. All three were in love with someone.

Kayako's mentality was that love was love, and if you found love with a person of the same sex, then fine. Love was hard enough to find in the first place, and she believed that if you think you found it you should grab it when you have the chance.

To her it was obvious that Oishi was in love with Eiji, Inui was in love with Kaidoh, and her brother had already told her that he had fallen for Momoshiro. She was happy for them, but a wave of sadness washed over her.

She wondered if she would ever find love. Tezuka was a nice guy in her mind, and she thought that maybe she would learn to love him, but she doubted he would ever fall in love with her.

Across the room Fuji's eyes opened wide before they closed again and he frowned at the pain and sadness he saw in Kayako's eyes.

"Tezuka?" he asked.

Tezuka turned in his seat slightly to face Fuji.

"Yes?"

"Is Kayako okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Look at her."

Tezuka glanced at her quickly out of the corner of his eye, but the sight of her made him turn his head to look at her properly.

"Fuji…"

"I don't know Tezuka. But something is affecting her badly."

The two looked closely at Kayako, who obviously thought no one was watching her and had let her facade drop.

"Tezuka whatever is bothering her; she needs to talk about it."

Tezuka looked closely at her and thought.

'I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened last night.'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--Flashback--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

_A piercing scream woke Tezuka from his sleep. He shot up in his bed and stared around wildly. A glance to his clock told him it was 3 am, but before he could think further there was the same scream again._

_Tezuka's eyes widened as he realised who was screaming. He threw off his covers and sprinted towards the source of the scream._

_Bursting into the other bedroom, eyes searching for a danger of some sort, he yelled:_

"_Kayako!!" _

_A look around the room showed that there was no danger, but with a look at the woman in the bed he found the source._

_Kayako was twisting and turning in her covers and was sweating and had a tortured look on her face. She was having a nightmare._

_Tezuka got onto the double bed and gently shook her awake while calling her name._

_Her eyes shot open and she struck out at Tezuka forcing him to let her go to avoid the hit, eyes wide in panic while she yelled:_

"_NO!" _

"_Kayako it's me!" said Tezuka as he watched his wife's frame shake._

_Kayako look at him for a moment and then suddenly seemed to recognise him, and before he could blink she had thrown herself at him, locking her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder._

"_Kunimitsu!" she said just before she broke into tears._

_Now Tezuka blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. Hesitating slightly he brought his arms to close around her back. He frowned as he felt her whole body shake with the force of her crying. He slowly started to rub her back in hopes of soothing her. _

_After what seemed like a long time, Kayako went quiet and stopped crying. Tezuka gently called her name, but when she didn't respond her gently moved her so he could see her face._

_She had cried herself to sleep. Tezuka watched her sleep in his arms for a few seconds before he gently moved her body so that he was cradling her in his arms._

_He gently lowered her back into her bed and covered her up._

_However just as he was about to leave a small hand grabbed his wrist. Looking down, his unshielded hazel eyes met a pair of golden orbs._

"_Please don't go. Please." Asked Kayako._

_Tezuka was about to protest and say she didn't need him, but after one look into her unguarded golden eyes he found that he didn't have the heart to say no._

_Sighing he lifted the covers and lay down beside her. Kayako immediately moved closer and took comfort in him being there._

_Looking down he saw that she was hesitating to get too close, sighing again which he noted he had been doing a lot of lately, Tezuka reached out with one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before dragging her closer so that she was resting against him. He left the arm under her neck for her to use as a pillow and gently laid the other one over her waist._

" _Kunimitsu?" she asked in a whisper._

"_Go to sleep." He said._

_As they drifted off to sleep, Tezuka couldn't help but feel content and relaxed with Kayako in his arms._

_Dismissing the thought he too let sleep claim him._

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/end Flashback/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

That was why they were late Kayako hadn't set her alarm for the next day and they hadn't heard his go off.

Tezuka watched Kayako sigh to herself before putting a smile on her face and moving to talk to Oishi.

Tezuka decided to keep a close eye on his wife throughout the evening worried about what was upsetting her, but also puzzled at the feelings he had been feeling. Seeing Kayako that said gave him the urge to do anything to make her smile again; and that feeling he couldn't explain.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

End Chapter.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be Christmas and New Years parties. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Ideas are always welcome. Reviews are always welcome.

Also good luck to anyone who has exams coming up or something like that! I know I'm gonna need it!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Tezuka watched Kayako sigh to herself before putting a smile on her face and moving to talk to Oishi.

Tezuka decided to keep a close eye on his wife throughout the evening worried about what was upsetting her, but also puzzled at the feelings he had been feeling. Seeing Kayako that sad gave him the urge to do anything to make her smile again; and that feeling he couldn't explain.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka woke to the sound of banging coming from downstairs, glancing at his clock he groaned when he saw it was just past 5 am. Rolling onto his back he absently wondered what on earth Kayako was doing up this early. It was the Christmas holidays, more specifically the 24th of December.

As he lay there he thought back on the last four months. He and Kayako had signed the marriage certificate in September and had spent the last four months living together a husband and wife. They got along okay, but they still got into arguments. Kayako was stubborn if anything, and she was ten times more stubborn then her brother, which was saying a lot. The thing that was worrying Tezuka was that whenever he thought about the future, he had a hard time imagining it without Kayako by his side. Tezuka was dragged from his thoughts as a particularly loud crash came from downstairs. Knowing that there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep, he reluctantly got up and decided to go see what on earth his wife was doing.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka blinked at the sight of what was usually their clean kitchen. Pans, plates and various cooking utensils and food were everywhere. Not a single counter was left uncluttered, and his wife was nowhere to be seen….

"Kayako ?"

His wife's head appeared from behind the fridge door for a second and then it disappeared again as she came round the counters to stand next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking." Said Kayako while giving him a 'what did you think I was doing genius' look.

"For an army?"

"No just us and the rest of the regulars."

Tezuka blinked.

"Why?"

"Kunimitsu!!! Did you forget?" asked an incredulous Kayako.

Her husband's blank look told her that he had.

"Ryoma's birthday is today. He's turning 17. We are throwing a surprise party for him. Momo is keeping him busy all day while the others are coming over to help out from 9am onwards."

"Ah." Tezuka mentally scolded himself for forgetting, she had been talking about his for the last few days.

Kayako rolled her eyes at him before turning and returning to whatever she had been doing before he came into the kitchen.

Knowing that it would be impossible to get any peace and quiet once the others arrived, Tezuka turned and made his way upstairs to take a nice long shower.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Eiji calm down!!!" called Oishi across the living room to his doubles partner.

"Hoi Oishi you worry too much!" came the reply from the red head who was balancing precariously on the edge of a chair while pinning up the last set of balloons.

All the regulars had arrived except Ryoma and Momoshiro, who was keeping Ryoma busy for the day.

Oishi and Eiji had been in charge of putting up the decorations, Kaidoh and Inui had laid the table, and Tezuka and Fuji had been helping Kayako in the kitchen. Kawamura had just arrived with various different platters of sushi.

All the presents were piled in a corner, and everything was ready, which was a good thing since Ryoma and Momoshiro were due to arrive soon.

They had just finished setting up the food on the table and Kayako, Tezuka had seen her sneak off to do something, had set up what she had been planning, when they heard Momoshiro and Ryoma talking loudly as they came up the drive.

"Quick Hide!" called out Kayako.

"But how will they get in?" asked Oishi.

"Ryoma has a key." Came the reply.

The lights were switched off and everyone listened as Ryoma and Momoshiro made their way down to the living room.

The door slid opened and Ryoma looked around the pitch black room.

"Kaya?"

"SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!" came the group shout as everyone jumped up and Momo switched the lights on.

Ryoma blinked in surprise and then a sincere smile spread across his face.

"Thank you everyone."

"Come on O'chibi get in here!!!! You need to open your presents!!!!" said Eiji as he jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Hai Kikumaru sempai. Said Ryoma while smirking at the red heads antics.

But before he could take a step into the room, Kayako spoke to him in a foreign language. Ryoma's face paled as he heard what his sister said and he glanced up in fear before looking at a puzzled Momo, and then back at this smirking sister with wide eyes.

"Saa Kaya-chan what did you say?" asked Fuji wondering what she could have said that spooked their freshman so much.

"Nothing much Fuji, it's just that he and Momo are standing under the mistletoe, and so they have to kiss, its tradition!" said an innocent looking Kayako. Tezuka sighed as he realised what she had up her sleeve.

Both Momo and Ryoma turned bright red, and started to protest.

However Inui, who had caught onto what Kayako was doing, spoke up.

"If you don't you both have to drink my newest Inui juice: Inui juice festive version."

Momoshiro and Ryoma took one look at the red bubbling liquid and made their decision.

Ryoma huffed before quickly planting a kiss on a stunned Momoshiro's lips, and then he walked over to where Eiji was next to the pile of presents, ignoring the cat calls from everyone.

And with that chaos erupted as the party got underway.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka woke to a light knocking on his bedroom door. Blinking sleepily his brain reminded him that it was Christmas day.

There was another knock at his door. He picked up his glasses and put them on and sat up in bed.

At the same time he called out:

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kayako in a floor length dressing gown. She came in and closed the door with her foot since she was balancing two large trays n her arms.

"Merry Christmas Kunimitsu." Said Kayako as she placed one of the trays on his lap and they sat down on the bed with the other tray in her lap.

"Kayako? What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed. It's Christmas after all."

"Ah thank you."

Kayako smiled at him as she sipped her coffee. The pair ate in silence simply enjoying each other's company.

Once they were finished Kayako grabbed the trays and instructed Tezuka to go sit downstairs in the lounge next to the Christmas tree, before she left the room.

Tezuka looked at where his wife had been for a second, before he grabbed his dressing gown and went downstairs.

To his surprise the lounge was tidy and all the leftovers and mess from Ryoma's party had been cleaned up and the decorations had been taken down.

He turned as Kayako came into the room.

"Did you tidy everything up on your own?" Tezuka asked with a frown.

"Yes, I mean our families are coming over for Christmas dinner after all. The house needs to be somewhat tidy." Answered Kayako.

"You should have woken me, I would of helped." Said Tezuka.

"Yeah, but you looked so peaceful, besides I don't mind cleaning, I also put the dinner on so it should all be ready to serve when our families get here." Said Kayako.

"Come on Kunimitsu its time for Christmas presents!" said Kayako with a wide smile on her face.

Tezuka let his wife pull him over to the tree and he sat down on the floor while Kayako rustled around the bottom of the tree.

Kayako returned from under the tree grasping two wrapped presents. Sitting back down, she faced Tezuka and handed him the presents.

"Here. Merry Christmas Kunimitsu."

Tezuka smiled at her slightly before he opened the first present.

It was a large box with a ribbon tied around it. Tezuka undid the ribbon and pulled off the lid, and gaped at what was inside.

Kayako had bought him a brand new tennis racket, his favourite type as well.

"Kayako… Thank you." Said Tezuka sincerely.

Kayako smiled and simply indicated for him to open the second present.

Tezuka complied and opened the second present. As he ripped the wrapping paper two wrist bands fell out.

Tezuka picked them up and his eyes widened. The wrist bands were blue but on one of them his name had been sown into the band and n the other one the word buchou as sown in with a pair of glasses sown next to it.

"Kayako where did you get these done?"

"Ah well I bought the wrist guards and then I sowed the designs myself. I'm planning to do a pair for each one of the regulars." Said Kayako as she avoided his eyes.

Tezuka processed the information before nodding at her. He then reached under the tree and pulled out the two present he had got Kayako.

Kayako took them off him and started to open them.

Tezuka was pleased when he saw her face light up as she unwrapped the customized Seigaku tennis regular jacket, except for her name and the word trainer was stitched into it.

"I love it! Thank you Kunimitsu!" Tezuka nodded his head at her and watched as she attacked the second present.

Kayako gasped as she unwrapped the second present. She carefully pulled out the necklace her husband had bought her. The teardrop pendant on the necklace was made out of an amber gemstone, the same colour of her eyes.

"OH it's beautiful! Thank you Kunimitsu. Can you put it on me please?" said Kayako as she held out the necklace for him to take.

Tezuka nodded and took the necklace from her. Kayako turned around and held her hair up out of the way; a slight shiver went down her spine as Tezuka's hands brushed against her neck as he fastened the necklace.

"Thank you" said Kayako as she turned to face him and her heartbeat quickened as she realised how close he was to her.

Tezuka held her gaze and was battling with his instinct which was encouraging him to kiss her.

The trance the two were in was broken by the phone going off. Neither of them reacted and the answer machine picked up. Ryoma's voice filled the room.

"Nee-chan, buchou…. Just warning you, both sides of them family are here at oyaji's and we are about to leave to come to your house. So we will be there is about 20 minutes. Okay, bye."

The dial tone was heard, and then silence.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes?"

"Did he just say 20 minutes?"

"Yes he did."

The married couple looked at each other before Kayako jumped up yelling "Shit!" before she raced up the stairs to get dressed.

And Tezuka was right on her heels.

As he threw open his wardrobe to get dressed, Tezuka couldn't help but think:

'Today is gonna be a hell of a day….'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"I still can't believe that Atobe is willing to feed all the Rikkaidai, Fudomine, and Hyoutei, St Rudolph, Yamabuki and Seigaku regulars. Let alone have everyone in the same room for a new year's party." Commented Oishi as he and the other regulars walked up the drive to Tezuka's and Kayako's house.

It was New Year's eve and he and all the other regulars except Ryoma and Tezuka, who weren't with them, were dressed in a suit or a tuxedo. They all came to a halt at the front door of the house and knocked.

A flustered Ryoma answered the door.

"Sempai."

"Ah Echizen, are you all ready to go?" Asked Oishi as he and the others came to stand in the hallway out from the cold as Ryoma ushered them in so he could close the front door.

"Not exactly." Was Ryoma's answer.

Before anyone could ask what he meant by the vague answer, they were distracted by Kayako yelling from upstairs, and all heads turned towards the staircase.

"I CAN WEAR WHATEVER I WANT TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! I WANT TO WEAR THIS DRESS SO I WILL!!!"

"KAYAKO YOU WILL CHANGE IMMEDIATELY! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT!"

Everyone downstairs except Ryoma were shocked to hear Tezuka shouting back at Kayako, as he rarely ever lost his cool.

"Ne O'chibi?" started Eiji.

"They've been at it for over an hour. Buchou doesn't like the dress and she does." Explained Ryoma as they made their way into the lounge.

"Saa Saa, I wonder who will win…" mused Fuji aloud, while Oishi sent him a pleading look clearly begging him to not get involved.

About 10 minutes later they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a few seconds later Kayako burst into the lounge with Tezuka following her.

Immediately the others could see why Tezuka was so annoyed.

Kayako was wearing a pair of high heel strap up stilettos; some make up, some gold jewellery and had done her hair up nicely. That was all fine but the dress she was wearing….

Kayako was wearing a white silk dress. It was a low cut dress which covered her bust then opened to expose the sides of her waist, with a string of pearls connecting each side before falling into a flowing skirt which hung gently on her hips with a bow belt sitting on them.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" said an irritated Kayako.

Deciding it was better to not say anything they all followed the irate woman and their seething captain out the door it as going to be an interesting night…..

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The party was extravagant, but then again it was Atobe who organised it so that was to be expected.

All the teams were enjoying their selves aside from the odd arguments here and there which were usually cut short by the captains yelling across the ballroom at the people involved.

Fuji watched as Tezuka and Kayako talked with Yukimura and Sanada. The cogs in his head began to turn as he saw Niou near the punch bowl.

"Niou?"

"Fuji." Answered the trickster of Rikkaidai.

"Saa, are you up for some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" asked Niou one eyebrow raised.

Fuji's smile widened.

Ten minutes later Tezuka came over to the drinks table to get drinks for him and Kayako. Fuji and Niou watch in glee as their first victim took some punch juice.

Tezuka involuntarily felt a chill down his back for a second but quickly dismissed it as nothing. Mentally shrugging he picked up the two glasses and headed back to where he had left Kayako.

Two glasses of spiked punch juice.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Ne Tezuka, Kaya-chan looks a bit flushed. Maybe you should take her to go lie down." Commented Fuji.

Tezuka glanced at Kayako who was indeed flushed and was leaning heavily against him, before nodding and making his way to the exit with his wife in tow, completely missing how Fuji's smile widened.

Slowly the pair both flushed and slightly drunk from the alcohol they had both unknowingly drunk left the Ballroom to go to the bedroom Atobe had put their belongings into.

Tezuka and Kayako had just made it up the stairs when Tezuka made the mistake of looking down at Kayako; and as a result he got an eyeful of cleavage. He closed his eyes to get rid of the image, but ended up swaying slightly and leaning on Kayako slightly

Kayako's heartbeat sped up as she felt Tezuka press up against her back and slide his arm tighter around her.

"Kunimitsu?" she asked her voice slurred slightly.

"Kayako, let's go lie down. You don't look so good." he punctuated his statement with a soft pull on her shoulders and they came up to their allocated room.

As Tezuka was about to open the door he let go of Kayako who without the support fell straight forward onto his back.

Surprised Tezuka turned around; his reflexes dulled by all the spiked punch he had drunk, and tried to catch Kayako as she started too slide off his back.

He caught her, but as he did his lips came into contact with hers in a kiss. They both froze for a minute trying to comprehend what was happening. Kayako gently pulled back slightly, her eyes hazed over with the effect of the alcohol.

Then suddenly acting on impulse and on the feelings he had been restraining, Tezuka possessively took hold of her in his arms, and crushed his lips to hers in a kiss, as he fumbled with the doorknob, opened the door, and pulled her into the room with him.

The door slammed shut, the sound echoing in the corridor, and Fuji who had following them to check, turned away and smiled at a job well done.

'They'll thank me for this……eventually.' Fuji thought before going back downstairs to join the party.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako stirred as the light shining through the window hit her face. Mumbling gently she rolled over to escape it's glare, but instead of meeting soft mattress she rolled onto something solid that was moving up and down slightly.

Rubbing her eyes to wake up she sat up, letting the sheets covering her pool around her waist. She looked around the room puzzled before remembering she was at Atobe's house.

Then remembering what she had sat up to look at she turned to look at the space next to her, and froze.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was asleep next to her.

A naked Tezuka Kunimitsu…..

With a feeling of dread she looked down at herself and realised that she was naked as well.

Then Kayako did what any girl would do in this situation.

She screamed.

Tezuka jolted awake and rolled over before he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Kayako what the..."

Tezuka stopped talking as he saw his wife clutching the bed sheets to her body so tightly that he could clearly tell that she was naked underneath them, then his brain processed that he was also naked. His brain added all of this together and he came to the same conclusion as she had.

His eyes widened as his gaze locked with Kayako's, and without thinking his thoughts were spoken out loud.

"Oh shit"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I wanted it to end like this.

Link as to what Kayako's dress looked like in case you're curious:

.com/art/Kayako-new-year-dress-116855675

Also exams are coming up so I will probably be very slow on updating any of my fics. Sorry in advance, I will try my best though.

Please read and review.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Kayako stirred as the light shining through the window hit her face. Mumbling gently she rolled over to escape it's glare, but instead of meeting soft mattress she rolled onto something solid that was moving up and down slightly.

Rubbing her eyes to wake up she sat up, letting the sheets covering her pool around her waist. She looked around the room puzzled before remembering she was at Atobe's house.

Then remembering what she had sat up to look at she turned to look at the space next to her, and froze.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was asleep next to her.

A naked Tezuka Kunimitsu…..

With a feeling of dread she looked down at herself and realised that she was naked as well.

Then Kayako did what any girl would do in this situation.

She screamed.

Tezuka jolted awake and rolled over before he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Kayako what the..."

Tezuka stopped talking as he saw his wife clutching the bed sheets to her body so tightly that he could clearly tell that she was naked underneath them, then his brain processed that he was also naked. His brain added all of this together and he came to the same conclusion as she had.

His eyes widened as his gaze locked with Kayako's, and without thinking his thoughts were spoken out loud.

"Oh shit"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Oh Shit"

Tezuka blinked as he looked at the frozen form of his wife.

His brain was frantically working overtime, trying to remember what had happened last night.

So far all he could remember was both him and Kayako returning to their room. He could remember kissing her, but then it went black.

Tezuka was drawn out of his thoughts by Kayako's voice.

"What the hell happened last night?" asked Kayako her eyes wide yet trying to avoid looking at Tezuka at all costs.

"I don't know …. I can't remember. Can you?" said Tezuka in a strained voice.

"NO! I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I!" yelled back Kayako.

"Don't yell at me! This is not my fault!" replied Tezuka, his voice rising, laced with irritation and panic.

"Oh so it's my fault is it?!!!"

"I did not say that!"

"You said it wasn't YOUR fault! This means you are implying it's my fault!"

"Well you were the one who was drunk!"

"So were you!!"

By now both of them were yelling at the top of their voices. They were bound to wake some of the guests with their fight, but they didn't care. Both were too caught up in their emotions and fears.

Their argument got more and more heated, both dragging up previous arguments and problems they had had in the past.

Until one of them crossed the line.

"I never wanted this! I never wanted to get married! Especially not to somebody like you!" yelled a furious, red faced Tezuka in anger.

However the minute he said it, he regretted it. He had never seen so much hurt and pain in somebody's eyes, and he hated the feeling it gave him seeing it in Kayako's eyes.

"Fine" said Kayako in a small voice that he had to strain to hear, but what shocked him was that her voice was trembling.

With a speed she usually only reserved for the court, she grabbed her discarded clothes and shoes and bag and hurriedly pulled them on.

She ran for the door ignoring her husband's frantic call for her to wait.

She wrenched open the door to their room, only to find all of the regulars from all the teams congregated outside their door, all looking shellshocked.

Everyone jumped back as Kayako opened the door.

Kayako stared at them for a second, not even bothering to try and hide the tears which were streaming down her cheeks, before she turned on her heel and dodging the hands which tried to grab her, she sprinted down the hall towards the stairs and down them and out of sight.

Ryoma only hesitated a second before taking off after his sister.

Everyone's attention turned to the door of the room Kayako had just exited from as a red faced Tezuka appeared in the frame, only dressed in a pair of boxers.

"KAYAKO!!"

As an answer to his yell, a handful of the regulars pointed in the direction Kayako had left in.

All of them jumped when Tezuka swore loudly.

"Tezuka what's going on?" asked a near frantic Oishi.

"NOTHING!!!!" yelled Tezuka before slamming the door closed in their faces.

As everyone started to try and figure out what was going on, and as Oishi went into his full blown mother hen panic mode, a frown appeared on the usually smiling face of Seigaku's resident sadistic Tensai.

'That did not go as I planned… ' thought Fuji.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kaya flung herself onto her bed ignoring the knocking on her bedroom door.

After the fight she had fled to the one place where she would feel safe: home.

Her mother was knocking on her door, with her father behind her asking what was wrong.

Thankfully both parents left in favour of questioning Ryoma who had just barged through the front door calling her name.

Making sure her door was locked Kaya shed her clothes and threw on an old pair of shorts and a tank top.

She winced as she pulled off her high heels. She had run home in them, and by doing so she had destroyed the heels on the shoes and her feet. Angry red blisters had formed all over her feet and in some places she was bleeding.

Kayako fell back onto her bed and lay there spread-eagled staring up at the ceiling, as her mind began to wander.

She logically tried to determine why she was so hurt by Tezuka's words.

Tears once again started to stream down her face as her heart hurt at the idea that he hated her.

Rolling onto her side, she grabbed a pillow to her chest and clutched it her as if it was a lifeline as she burst into sobs as she came to terms with the facts she had figured out.

'I love him'

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka had turned his cell phone off and unplugged the house phone after the 30th call in a row from Oishi.

Tossing his phone onto his bedside table he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

After he had gotten dressed he had rushed back to his and Kayako's house in the vain hope that his wife might be there.

But she wasn't.

It was close to midnight now. Tezuka had spent the whole day figuring out that he was in love with Kayako.

But so far he hadn't plucked up the courage to call her.

He had been tossing and turning in his bed for ours trying to sleep, but was unable to do so.

Groaning Tezuka threw off his covers and got out of bed.

Walking down the corridor, he stopped at the door to Kayako's room for a second before entering it.

Her room was so quiet without her. Tezuka stood in the doorway for a few minutes just observing her room, before he moved making his way over to her empty bed.

Pulling back the covers, he climbed into her bed and pulled one of her pillows close to him.

And there in her bed, he finally managed to fall asleep.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kayako was unsure how long she had been in her room. It had gone dark outside and she had only moved once, to open the widow to let some air in.

She looked up as a sound came from the window.

She saw a leg then an arm appear in the window followed by the rest of a male body.

She looked into the visitor's amber eyes before returning her head to the bed.

Ryoma didn't say anything, but he climbed into her sister's room and went to lie down next to her.

Offering her comfort from him just being there as she used to do with him whenever he was upset.

A few hours later, the two siblings hadn't spoken, but then a small voice spoke up.

"I need to get away Ryo…"

"Really? Where to and why?"

"To think and sort out my thoughts."

"All right. Where are you going to go?"

Kayako locked eyes with her baby brother before answering him in a sure voice.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Fuji sighed in annoyance. It had been two weeks since the party.

Tezuka had locked himself in the house that he and Kayako lived in, and had ignored the phone and any visitors for the first week. In the second week school started again, and he had become the captain from hell. Everyone dreaded coming to practice now because of his foul mood.

Kayako on the other hand, no one had seen her, and she wasn't talking to anyone. According to Ryoma she had also locked herself up in her room and wasn't talking to anyone. She had fled to her parent's house after the fight.

However she wasn't coming to school, and that was what was the fact which was annoying Fuji. If she had come to school he would have tried to help patch up the married couple's relationship.

After all the spiked drinks were supposed to make them realise how much they cared for the other. However things didn't turn out how he had hoped, and admittedly this plan had gone horribly wrong.

The Seigaku team were currently at the public tennis courts along with the Hyoutei and Rikkaidai team, all practicing together.

"Fuji?"

Fuji turned his attention away from the match he was watching, Tezuka vs. Momoshiro, to face the trickster of Rikkaidai, Niou who had come over to talk to him.

"Niou. How can I help?"

"How do we fix this, I mean I feel slightly guilty now."

"All we did was spike the fruit punch, anything else that happened we had no control over. So we aren't at fault." Answered Fuji absentmindedly, his mind still thinking about possible solutions to the situation.

It was only after he finished his sentence that Fuji realised that he should have been more careful with his words and quieter.

Sure enough, he felt a chill go down his back, and right after it was a loud yell.

"FUJI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to Tezuka in shock they had never heard him so angry.

"What did you just say!" demanded the Seigaku captain his voice deadly.

Fuji debated whether or not to tell him for a second. However when Tezuka started to stride towards him, he decided.

"Niou and I spiked the juice just for fun. We didn't mean to cause any harm." Answered Fuji as he moved away from his captain.

Everyone watched waiting for Tezuka to react.

"200 LAPS NOW!!!!"

Fuji sighed before taking off running. Niou tried to sneak off but was stopped by Yukimura.

"Niou you too." Said Yukimura in a deceptively calm voice and a lethal smile on his lips.

Niou paled and took off running.

Tezuka rummaged through his tennis bag until he came across his phone. Grabbing it he quickly found the number he was looking for and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Echizen-san, its Tezuka. Can I speak to Kayako please? It's urgent." Asked Tezuka.

"Kayako isn't here kid. Hasn't been here for the last eleven days." Answered Nanjiroh.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue, the brat might know though."

"Ah thank you." Said Tezuka before he hung up.

The others all watched as Tezuka hung up the phone, and all jumped when he yelled.

"ECHIZEN!!!!!!!"

Ryoma cringed at the volume of his captain's voice, and turned to face him.

"Echizen where is she?"

Ryoma held Tezuka's glare before sighing and answering his question, aware that all the Hyoutei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku regulars were listening.

"I've been forbidden to tell you. If I do I have been promised a painful death."

Tezuka's shoulders visibly slumped. He was about to ask for Ryoma to tell him but before he could Ryoma spoke.

"But for some reason beyond my imagination, my sister loves you. And because of that I want her to be happy. So just this once I'll ignore her orders. But if you hurt her, I don't care that you're my buchou or my brother in law, I will kill you." Said Ryoma in a soft voice while looking into the distance.

Then turning to ace Tezuka, with a smirk on his face, he said:

"She's in Paris."

Tezuka blinked; as his brain processed the information he had just been given.

'She loves me!' the thought made him feel like he could fly, but he promptly fell back down to the ground as he processed the rest of the information.

"How on earth am I supposed to get to Paris?!"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. Have exams going on right now so I have little time to write and post stuff.

Hope you all enjoy. Also please all vote on whether or not you want this story to have a lemon in it.

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Last time:

Tezuka blinked; as his brain processed the information he had just been given.

'She loves me!' the thought made him feel like he could fly, but he promptly fell back down to the ground as he processed the rest of the information.

"How on earth am I supposed to get to Paris?!"

* * *

"How on earth am I supposed to get to Paris?!"

Silence reigned over the courts as everyone took in the information Ryoma had just given.

Tezuka's mind was working overtime trying to find a solution.

"Tezuka, I believe Ore- Sama can help." Announced their resident Diva with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean Monkey King?!" Demanded Ryoma.

"Well……."

* * *

Kayako brushed her hair out of her face, as she watched another boat full of tourists float down the Seine.

Kayako had been in Paris for nearly 2 weeks now. She found that even though she was enjoying being back in Paris with her old friends, she missed Japan. Most importantly she missed Tezuka.

Absentmindedly, as her thoughts turned to her husband, she ran her fingers over her wedding and engagement rings, before letting her hand to come rest lightly on her stomach.

Kayako sighed to herself; she really wasn't sure what she should do. It didn't help that the news she had received a few days ago had thrown her for a loop.

Kayako was jolted out of her thoughts when the first drop of rain hit her.

Sighing she pushed away from the side of the bridge and hailed a cab.

Since she had arrived, Kayako had been staying at a hotel, a present off her brother, which she was sure was being paid by their father's credit card.

Kayako climbed out of the taxi and walked into the lobby with her head in the clouds.

She was surprised when the receptionist stopped her.

"Madame there is a guest waiting for you. They are waiting for you with dinner, in the private dining room."

"Who is it?" asked Kayako curious.

"Ah non non, I was told to keep it a secret. It is a surprise for you Madame."

Sighing Kayako gave in and followed the waiter who was guiding her to the room where her mystery guest resided.

Kayako entered the room while thanking the waiter for guiding her, however the minute she raised her eyes to look at the room the sight she saw made her gasp and made her heartbeat quicken.

Dressed in the tuxedo he had worn to the New Year Party, was the man who had been in her mind for the last two weeks.

Swallowing with difficulty, Kayako managed to utter a single word:

"Kunimitsu"

* * *

At the sound of his name Tezuka took a big breath and turned to face the woman who had just uttered his name in a heavy whisper.

Looking up at the woman he hoped he could still call his wife, he tried a tentative smile, which made her already wide eyes widen even more.

"Hello Kayako."

"What? How…….? How did you find me? How did you get here? What is going on? I….." Kayako was so shocked to see him that her thoughts were racing a mile a minute which made it difficult for her to form a sentence.

In a couple of strides Tezuka was standing right in front of her; He held his hand out to her for her to take, Kayako regarded it warily, Tezuka noticing this spoke up.

"Kayako please, sit with me and let me explain, there is something of great importance which I need to talk to you about."

Kayako looked into his hazel eyes through the glass of his usual wire glasses. In them she saw no deceitfulness, only honest and dare she even think to believe that she saw longing and desire hidden in them as well.

Kayako placed her hand in his and as his hand closed around hers in a firm grip to lead her over to the table for two which had been set up for them; both of them felt a shudder of electricity run through them.

Tezuka led Kayako to the table and he waited for her to be seated before going to speak.

"Kayako, first of all I need to apologize, I had no right to say what I did. We were both annoyed and scared at what had happened. If you are still angry about what happened you can get revenge on Fuji and Niou."

"Fuji and Niou?!! What do they have to do with this?" asked an incredulous Kayako.

"They spiked the punch. We were both drunk by the end of the evening; I know that doesn't make everything right but it explains a few things."

"Look Kunimitsu, what's done is done and we can't change the past. It happened, I'm sorry you regret it but we can't change the past." Said Kayako forlornly while avoiding Kunimitsu's gaze.

Tezuka frowned and rose from his seat from the other side of the table opposite Kayako. Kayako was expecting him to just leave, and so she gasped in surprise when he fell to his knees beside her chair. With one hand he grabbed hers and started to stroke her palm with his thumb, while his other hand gently grasped her chin and gently made her golden orbs meet his gaze.

"Kayako, I do regret what happened, but not for the reasons you think. I regret that our first time was under the influence of alcohol and that neither of us remembers the experience; I wanted our first time to be special and memorable. I wanted our first time to be because we are in love with each other not because of feelings of lust and desire which we acted upon due to the influence of alcohol. Do you understand? You deserve more than a drunken night of pleasure Kayako Echizen."

"Echizen?" questioned Kayako with a shaky voice while she tried to contain the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

His honesty was breaking her resolve to be tough, and for once she felt like letting someone else look after her, after so many years of looking after her baby brothers, Ryoma and Ryoga, Kayako had become very independent; however her with only a few heartfelt and honest words Tezuka was breaking down years of walls she had built up around her.

"Ah, well. After everything I wasn't sure if you would want to remain married to me. I can understand if you choose not to, the words I said were very hurtful. However I would very much like to remain your husband……………………. That is….. If you'll still have me. " said Tezuka while pushing his glasses back up his nose, before letting his gaze rest on her.

The familiar act broke Kayako's resolve, who burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing in happiness. Through her sobs she managed to choke out a response.

"If I'll have you!!!!!!! I love you! You idiot!!! Of course I still want to be your wife."

A genuine smile slid onto Tezuka's lips, and he didn't even try to contain it as he gather Kayako up in her arms and hugged her tightly against him, never wanting to let go.

He gently tilted her head upwards and used his thumbs to lovingly wipe away the tear s on her face, and then without hesitating he lowered his lips to hers in a loving yet passionate kiss.

The kiss was full of emotion as both of them eagerly responded to the other. Kayako felt her knees buckle from the intensity of it all, but Tezuka easily supported her body in his arms.

When they finally parted they both stood breathing heavily, Kayako had her arms looped around his neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist, yet both with smiles on their lips.

Leaning in towards her he whispered gently in her ear:

"I love you too Kayako."

Kayako tighten her grip on him as he said those words which made her heart soar with happiness.

As a response she claimed his lips in an intense French kiss. When breathing became a necessity, they broke apart breathless. Kayako started to gasp and tremble and Tezuka started to lay gentle kiss along the column of her neck.

"Kunimitsu?"

A grunt was the only answer she got from him, as he was more interested in kissing her neck which he was discovering that it was very sensitive to his touch.

"Kunimitsu do you really want to eat dinner?"

"Not particularly right at this moment. Why?"

"Me neither. Come on, come with me." With that said Kayako reluctantly pulled away from him and started to lead him towards the elevator.

Tezuka's sharp mind immediately figured out what was going on. As they waited in for the elevator to reach the right floor.

He asked a question, his voice low and husky.

"Kayako are you sure you want this?"

She merely smiled at him as the elevator doors opened and walked down the corridor. She came to a stop in front of her hotel room, opened it and then turned to face him.

Burning Amber eye met dark brown eyes.

"Yes I do Kunimitsu." And with that she turned and entered her hotel room leaving her door open.

It took Tezuka a couple of seconds before he followed her inside her hotel room.

The door closed with a slight bang which behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been a while since I last updated but I had some personal problems which kept me busy for a long time. Anyways, here is the new chapter. I am already working on the next chapter. I hope I will be able to get it up soon. Thank you so much to those who have stuck by this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Last time:

"Kayako are you sure you want this?"

She merely smiled at him as the elevator doors opened and then walked down the corridor. She came to a stop in front of her hotel room, opened it and then turned to face him.

Burning Amber eyes met dark brown eyes.

"Yes I do Kunimitsu." And with that she turned and entered her hotel room leaving her door open. Leaving the choice up to him.

It took Tezuka a couple of seconds to decide before he followed her inside her hotel room.

The door closed with a slight bang behind him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tezuka stirred slowly waking up. As he opened his eyes he brought one hand up to block the rays of light which were coming from the morning sun and which lit up the room with a light glow. Turning his head to the side he noticed it was still early in the morning, judging by the clock which read 6:32am on its screen.

Relaxing into the bed where he lay, he slowly became aware of two things through his sleepy haze. One was that he felt completely sated and relaxed, better than he had ever felt after a night of sleep. The second was than he was unusually warm on his left side and that a comfortable weight was on top of his chest.

Turning his head, once he saw what it was he smiled a true smile as everything from the previous night came rushing back to him.

Tezuka moved his arms and wrapped them around Kayako's waist and pulled her closer to him. He breathed in deeply, resting his head on hers, and he finally felt complete again and was thanking his lucky stars that everything has worked out between them. Tezuka was brought out of his thoughts by Kayako who was stirring.

Kayako woke to the feeling of being hugged and leaning on a surprisingly comfortable pillow which had a heartbeat. As she remembered what had happened the night before, a smile crept onto her lips.

She turned her head to look up at her husband. When she met his eyes, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently on his lips.

"Good Morning. What are you thinking about?"

"You." Answered Tezuka honestly.

Kayako smiled before gently pulling herself out of his arms and getting out of the bed they were in, not even bothering to cover herself as she did so.

Tezuka slipped his glasses on and watched with a slight blush on his face as Kaya made her way over to the bathroom.

"Kayako where are you going?"

She turned in the doorway to the bathroom.

"To have a shower. Care to join me." With that she turned and entered the bathroom.

Moments later Tezuka shut the bathroom door behind him with a slight click.

/-/-/-/-/-/

An hour later the pair were sitting down eating breakfast together. After their steamy shower, the pair had dressed and while Tezuka ordered a room service breakfast, Kayako attacked her long hair with a hairdryer and brush.

Kayako broke their peaceful silence reluctantly.

"How did you find me?"

"Your brother."

"Ah I see. How is everybody?"

"They miss you. We all do. We want you home."

Kayako sighed, "I know. I want to go home too."

"We can catch a flight tomorrow." Tezuka answered, slightly concerned with how worried his wife looked.

"Kayako is something wrong?"

Kayako sighed before she stood and went to gaze out of the hotel's room window. Tezuka stood, curious and slightly worried himself, as he watched her, waiting for an answer.

"Kunimitsu, I won't be able to play tennis for a while after the next couple of months."

"Kayako…. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Not exactly. I just don't know how to tell you."

Tezuka moved to stand right in front of her, gently resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Kaya, you can tell me anything you know. Trust me."

Kayako took a deep breath for confidence, and then looked her husband straight in the eyes and said:

" Kunimitsu. I'm pregnant."

There was a thump as Tezuka passed out from shock and hit the floor.

/-/ -/-/-/-/

Two days later the married couple were siting confortable in Atobe's private jet on their way back to Japan.

"I still can't believe you fainted." Chuckled Kayako as she recalled the event.

Tezuka merely chose to ignore his wife and kept reading the book he had bought at the airport, although he shifted slightly in his seat so that Kayak could use his shoulder as a pillow.

As she settled down to sleep, Tezuka retreated into his thoughts.

He was going to be a father. Kayako was pregnant with his child; his wife was carrying their child. At first he was unsure of how to react and as much as he loathed to admit it, he was also slightly scared.

However after a lot of thinking, and getting over the shock, Tezuka realised he was proud of the fact that he was going to be a father, and excited. All that he was worried about was the reactions of everyone back home.

Both his and Kayako's parents were thrilled to say the least, both he and Kaya had no idea their mothers could squeal as much as they did. Kayako still complained that she was deaf in her left ear due to them, and Tezuka didn't disagree seeing as his ears were ringing for a couple of hours after they had phoned them.

However apart from their parents, no one else had been told about Kayako's pregnancy. They had both agreed that the news need to be said in person to their friends.

One thing Tezuka knew for sure though was that this news was sure to cause chaos back home…. Well more chaos than usual.

Tezuka sighed; he was dreading their arrival back home. Resigned to the fact that he couldn't do everything until they landed, he like his wife settled down in his seat and joined her in a peaceful sleep, with one of his arms around her shoulders and his other slung across their middles, its hand resting protectively over Kayako's stomach.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: OMG I am so sorry for the long delay in between updates. I have had some really tough times at home right now and completely forgot about everyone who was waiting for this story. I am so sorry. I am going to try my best to get this fic finished before xmas, but just as a warning I have 5 essays due in at uni, so it might be a bit tight. But I will try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again sorry. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

The Arranged Marriage

A/N: Okay here there are all in high school, so the 3rd years are 18, 2nd years are 17, and 1st years are 16. Just to avoid confusion. Also this is as if Ryoma didn't leave Japan after the nationals. Also Kawamura joined the team again for his final year of high school. Also I do not own prince of tennis.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Last time:

Tezuka sighed; he was dreading their arrival back home. Resigned to the fact that he couldn't do everything until they landed, he like his wife settled down in his seat and joined her in a peaceful sleep, with one of his arms around her shoulders and his other slung across their middles, its hand resting protectively over Kayako's stomach.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a strange sight, but after many years of working as the Atobe family's private travel agent, he knew better than to ask.

On the edge of the private airstrip stood a crowd of young men all shifted impatiently as they waited for the arrival of the jet.

Originally it was only supposed to be the Seigaku team and Atobe who would be at the airstrip to welcome back the returning couple.

However word got out and other teams had shown up to welcome them back. In the end all of the regulars from Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Hyoutei, St Rudolph, Yamabuki and Seigaku were standing together as a big group waiting impatiently for the plane to arrive.

As they were told that the plane was on its final approach and about to land, they all went silent, but the feeling of anticipation was heavy in the air.

At the front of the crowd, Ryoma was impatiently waiting to see his sister again, and he knew he wasn't the only one. Fuji was watching the approaching plane with his eyes open, which was saying something, Oishi was doing the same but his eyes continuously flicked back to watch Eiji who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet next to him.

The plane finally landed and came to a stop in front of the large crowd. As the stairs were put into place everyone waited with baited breath for its passengers to disembark.

Kayako had been gone for a whole month, and everyone was nervous and anxious to find out what had happened between her and Tezuka. All Tezuka had said was that they were both coming back to Japan on the same flight.

The door to the plane opened and the stairs were latched in place. A few seconds later Tezuka appeared at the top of the stairs.

As his eyes fell on their welcoming committee, he wasn't surprised to see any of them, in fact he had expected there to be a large crowd. Kayako had made more friends than she realised.

A few seconds later Kayako appeared at his side and a smile broke out onto her lips as she took in the crowd who had started cheering as she had appeared.

Together the pair made their way down the steps, Tezuka keeping a protective and possessive hand on the small of her back.

Kayako barely had the time to take a few steps away from the stairs before she was glomped by Eiji. Seconds later they were surrounded by everyone. All asking questions and talking at once.

"Quiet!" yelled Tezuka in his best 200 laps now voice. Sure enough silence fell immediately, nobody wanting to risk being the target of Seigaku's Buchou's infamous temper.

"Right. Now Kayako and I are going home to unpack. Echizen you're coming with us. The rest of you are invited to dinner tonight at our house, but no earlier than 7pm. Understood?"

Seeing many nods, Tezuka turned to go grab their luggage, letting them all greet Kayako.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tezuka sighed as Kayako fiddle with the flowers in the hall again.

"Kayako would you please stop worrying."

"I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"Is Ryoma up yet?"

"He is in the shower as we speak." Answered Tezuka; unable to stop a smile slipping onto his lips.

Of all the possible reaction he and Kayako had imagined Ryoma would have, the one he did have was one they hadn't even though could happen. Kayako, after getting past the shock of his reaction had laughed her head off. She had found it hilarious. Either way neither of them had expected Ryoma to faint after they had told him that his older sister was pregnant, Then again he himself had passed out when Kayako had told him thought Tezuka, so fair enough.

The doorbell rang and as Kayako checked on the food, Tezuka answered the front door. Sure enough there were all the Seigaku regulars, all early. As he let them in he allowed himself a hidden smile. Kayako had no idea how this news would affect them and the repercussions it would cause.

Half an hour later Tezuka had managed to get everyone siting down somewhat calmly at the dinner table. Everyone had already eaten and was full from the delicious meal Kayako had cooked.

They were all talking happily to each other, apart from his wife who he noticed was shredding one of the paper napkins in her nervous hands. Sighing he put his hand over hers to stop her nervous fidgeting.

A silent agreement passed between the married couple, and then Kayako cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of all the boys in the room, silence quickly fell as they waited for her to speak.

"I have something important to tell you all. In a couple of months I will no longer be playing tennis, and I won't be able to play for quite some time after that."

Predictably Oishi was the first to react to this statement in full mother hen mode.  
"What? Why? Kayako-chan is something wrong? Are you sick? Did you get hurt in Paris? Are you..."

"Oishi" Tezuka cut his friend off before he could get completely carried away.

"What Kayako means is that she won't be able to play tennis for quite a few months, but afterwards she will be back playing tennis again."

"But why?" demanded Fuji, the tensai hating the feeling of not knowing what was going on for once.

"I'm pregnant. Once I hit 3 months the doctors say it won't be safe for the baby if I keep playing tennis or any other strenuous sport."

It was not often that the members of his team minus Ryoma were rendered speechless, mused Tezuka internally.

Kayako smirked; she started counting upwards in her head.

25 seconds later and then chaos reigned. Everyone was talking at once.

Kayako was instantly surrounded by Oishi and Eiji who started fussing over her while Inui, Kaidoh and Ryoma hovered behind them.

Tezuka was pulled into a hug by Momoshiro and Kawamura who both offered their congratulation before moving over to Kayako's side to hug her.

Fuji approached his friend with a genuine smile on his face and gave him a hug before congratulating him.

Once the news had sunk in, and Kayako had decided to humour Oishi's demands for the regulars to do all the cleaning up. Everyone ended up in the lounge to watch a recorded grand slam final.

However before pressing play, Tezuka cleared his throat and waited for everyone's attention to be on him before speaking:

"I have one condition. Now while the club will be informed of Kayako's condition eventually, we both want the other tennis teams to remain oblivious of Kayako's pregnancy until we decide to tell them. Understood?"

Seeing nods across the room, Tezuka was satisfied and leant back into his seat before pressing play.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yukimura looked up in surprise as his normally cool and collected teammate came storming back from wherever he had disappeared to.

"Yanagi is something wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing! I cannot find one person who has any information on her! The whole of Seigaku are refusing to talk and nobody else has heard from her!" ranted Yanagi in frustration before heading over to his tennis bag.

Yukimura sighed; he was slightly concerned that no one from the other teams had heard nothing about Kayako since her return to Japan.

That had been 3months ago.

He glanced across the courts to where the Seigaku team and club could be spotted easily. And then he made a decision.

"Genichirou. Let's go have a chat with Tezuka."

And with that they were on their way. Halfway there they ran into Atobe who had obviously had the same idea as he had.

The three of them reached the courts where Seigaku were warming up, and were greeted by Seigaku's resident tensai; Fuji.

"Ah Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe. Can I help you?"

"We need to talk to Tezuka now." Demanded Atobe in his usual brusque manner.

"He's not available to talk right now." Answered Fuji.

Yukimura cut off Atobe before he and Fuji could start having a go at each other.

""Fuji, we just want to know how Kayako is doing. That's all."

"Kaya-chan, she's…."

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!"

The yell resonated and brought the rest of the regulars from Hyoutei and Rikkaidai running over. Curious about what was going on.

All the Seigaku regulars froze, and had what Yukimura though was a look of dread on their faces.

"Who was that?" asked Niou.

"Ummmm well….. BUCHOU!" Called Momoshiro.

"Buchou what did you do?" asked Ryoma, as the Seigaku regulars came to join the other teams and their captain.

Tezuka shrugged slightly, his eyes focused on the entrance to the courts.

Atobe was about to demand an answer, when a voice froze them all and drew their attention.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu! I am going to kill you!" growled Kayako as she stalked her way over to her husband. Her eyes fixed firmly on him, ignoring everyone else.

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock. All except Seigaku's regulars.

Kayako stormed her way over to her husband, her golden eyes flashing. The simple pair of hipster flare jeans and t-shirt doing absolutely nothing to hide her now fourth month showing pregnant stomach.

"Kaya-chan!" squawked Oishi as he rushed over. Inui right behind him. " You are 4 months pregnant, you really shouldn't be wearing such high heels." He argued looking warily at the 5 inch platform high heels she was wearing.

"Oishi I will wear whatever I want! I'm pregnant not dying! Tezuka this is all your fault!"

"Kayako what exactly is my fault?" asked Tezuka as he moved to stand next to his wife, one of his hand automatically going to the small of her back.

"Here read this!" demanded Kayako as she shoved a piece of paper at him.

Tezuka dutifully did as his wife demanded, and his mouth fell open in shock.

The lack of response from Tezuka was starting to make all the regulars around them worry.

Ryoma never one to be patient, asked:

"Nee-chan what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong except for the fact that I am expecting twins! As if one wasn't enough, I just had to have twins." Ranted Kayako.

Kayako's rant broke Tezuka out of his trance.

"Twins?" questioned Tezuka, bending slightly to look his life in the eyes.

Kayako's voice softened slightly as she saw the amount of emotions in his eyes.

"Yes. Twins Kunimitsu."

Tezuka breathed in deeply as he hugged his wife as closely and gently to him as he could, his right hand moving to rest on her swollen stomach.

It was only then that Kayako noticed the wide eyes shocked forms who were the Rikkaidai and Hyoutei regulars.

She giggled slightly and waved at them, grinning innocently.

"Hi guys."

"Kayako-chan….. You're pregnant!" blurted out Atobe, flustered and staring at her in shock.

"Yes Atobe. With twins. Tezuka and I are going to be parents."

Yukimura was the first to regain his wits:

"Congratulations both of you." He said as he reached to shake Tezuka's hand. As they did Sanada joined them.

"Tezuka, please do not hesitate to call us if you need us to help you with anything at all."

Tezuka held his friends gaze for a few seconds before nodding in acceptance of his offer.

"Thank you Sanada. I might take you up on that offer, however she already has my whole team wrapped around her little finger." Commented Tezuka wryly.

Yukimura laughed at his comment as he saw what he meant.

"Tezuka Hyoutei will also be willing to help in any way we can." Said Atobe.

"Kunimitsu. I'm thirsty. Can you get me an orange ponta, oh and a hamburger please." Called Kayako.

"I'll get it." Came the reply from five different regulars, who immediately rushed off to get her drink and food.

"Saa, the next few months are going to be fun." Said Fuji.

"Fuji. Don't cause us any trouble." Called Oishi from where he was busy arguing with Kayako over her shoes… and loosing.

"Yes, the next few months are going to be interesting." Agreed Yukimura.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was the middle of the summer holidays. All the third years had finished school and each of them had all managed to get into their university or job of their choice.

Out of the Seigaku third years, there was a variety of paths each were taking. Kawamura was taking over his father's sushi shop; Oishi was going to medical school, and Eiji was going to work in a pet shop. Inui was going to do a degree in chemical biology at Tokyo University. Fuji was starting his apprenticeship at a well-known photography studio, and Tezuka was entering law school, and Kayako was planning to enter the pro tennis circuit after the twins were born.

Tezuka turned the key in her front door, but before he could even open the door himself, it was wrenched open.

He blinked as he found himself facing Niou, Kirihara, Choutarou, Shishido, Ryoma, Momoshiro and Kaidoh. All of them with panicked looks on their faces.

"Buchou / Tezuka!" came the chorus of panicked voices.

"What now?" demanded Tezuka.

Ryoma was the one to answer him: "She's in the lounge and she won't stop crying."

Tezuka sighed as he dumped his belongings in the hall and swiftly made his way into the lounge.

Kayako was now just past the seventh month of her pregnancy, and her mood swings were dangerous, ad scared all the regulars more than the idea of a vengeful Fuji Syuuske.

Nowadays if Tezuka wasn't with her, her brother or at least another regular from Seigaku, Rikkaidai or Hyoutei were with her at all times.

"Kaya?"

Kayako looked up at her husband with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I can't stop crying! I'm so sick of these mood swings, the hormones, the constant heart burn. I can't even see my feet anymore and on top of all this I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly, Kayako. You're pregnant."

"You're just saying that. You find me ugly!" wailed Kayako.

'I will never understand my wife's logic.' Thought Tezuka before answering his wife.

"Why would you think that?"

"You won't kiss me anymore!"

Tezuka blinked in shock as he came to a realisation. Pregnancy had all of Kayako's emotions running on high. Alongside the mood swings her libido had gone through the roof due to her hormones.

Tezuka wasn't complaining, but recently he had been controlling himself. Even though the doctor said it was still okay for them to make love, he was scared of hurting her and the babies. However his choice had obviously upset his wife.

"Kayako I think you are beautiful. I haven't touched you because I'm scared of hurting you or the babies." He explained to his wife as he knelt down in front of her.

"Kunimitsu, I'm not made of glass. I just still need to know that you love me."

"I'll always love you Kayako. I may not say it every day, but I do. Do not doubt that." Answered Tezuka before claiming her lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart for breath Tezuka pulled his wife to her hip and started to pull her along behind him.

"Kunimitsu! Where are we going?" asked Kayako puzzles by her husband's actions.

"To bed." Those two simple words brought a blush to her face, and yet a smile to her lips.

They made it to the top of the stairs relatively quietly until Tezuka smirked and placed an open mouthed kiss on the most sensitive part of her neck.

The kiss drew a loud gasp and a moan of wanting from Kayako.

Barely a couple of seconds later the two heard the pounding of feet followed by the slamming of the front door.

"You did that on purpose." Accused Kayako as her husband lowered her gently onto their bed.

Tezuka smirked as he tossed his glasses onto the bedside table. He kissed Kayako deeply, leaving her out of breath by the time he broke away.

"I want privacy in my own home when I make love to my wife Kayako. That was the fastest and easiest way to get rid of them."

Kayako rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Fuji."

Tezuka smiled at her before going on to prove that he did indeed still love her very much and he still found her beautiful.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kayako clapped and cheered as he brother won his match point against his opponent. The old coaches had organised a tournament between all the old tennis regulars for old times' sake.

Kayako however was getting restless. She was now only eight days away from her due date and was getting more and more nervous.

"Kunimitsu, I'm tired. I'm going to head home. Okay?"

"As long as someone goes with you." Answered Tezuka.

While Tezuka and the rest of Seigaku along with Rikkaidai, Hyoutei, and St Rudolph all still had matches to finish. Yukimura however who was done with his matches volunteered to take Kayako home and assured Tezuka he would spend the rest of the afternoon with her.

The good thing about hanging out with Yukimura, for Kayako was that he didn't mind watching chick flicks with her, whereas she knew her husband and all the other guys saw it as a form of torture.

They had just finished watching 'The Lake House' and while he cleaned up and made sundaes, Kayako grabbed got up to grab 'The Holiday.' It was then she noticed her back pain had gone from bad to incredibly bad. She was no longer wobbling, she was inching her way to the movie rack. She hadn't even made it to the couch when she felt like someone had stabbed her in her lower back.

"Aaahhh!"

She was instantly in Yukimura's arms "To the hospital?" she nodded, because the pain was too strong and she couldn't form any words "Don't worry, Kayako. I got you" he said, already running out of the front door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The tournament was finally finished. Tezuka was anxious to go home since he felt a need to be close to Kayako. He always wanted to be close to her nowadays, with her so close to her due date, but this time it was a stronger feeling.

Tezuka's phone buzzed in his back pocket. His body instantly began to shake, nearly causing him to drop the phone as he opened it and read the text

'From Yukimura

At hospital. Kaya in labour. Get here now!

"Go" Fuji said before he could say anything "We'll call everyone and meet you at the hospital"

It was a good thing Fuji said he'd let everyone know what was going on, because Tezuka could hardly remember to breath, much less make calls. He ran out of the tournament grounds as fast as he could. As if his body understood the need to run faster, he practically flew his way to the hospital.

The nurses at the help desk looked a little bit stunned when he got there. Then again it wasn't every day they saw a tall man dressed in tennis gear, completely out of breath, run in and stop in front of the help desk.

"I'm looking for my wife" he breathed "Tezuka, Kayako"

"This way, Tezuka- san" a doctor said, peeking his head from behind some double doors along the corridor who had obviously heard his loud demand.

"She's ok" he assured him as Tezuka ran over, nearly breaking the doors when he rushed through "She's only a few centimetres dilated and given she's a first timer, it's a multiple birth and they're big babies" he smiled "She's had an epidural"

"No pain?"

"Not anymore, no." the doctor shook his head "She feels the pressure of the contractions but is quite comfortable"

When the doctor opened the door, Kayako was sitting up on the bed watching some movie he didn't know. Yukimura was sitting by her side, holding her hand and complaining about the film. There was an IV on her right hand, a blood pressure band on her left arm and an elastic band around her stomach holding foetal monitors.

Kayako snapped her head in Tezuka's direction the moment she sensed his presence "Thank goodness you're here." Yukimura smiled "Here" he said holding out her hand to him "She can break _your_ hand now"

"Thanks" said Kayako

Yukimura smiled, giving Kayako a quick hug as he got up to let Tezuka take his place.

"That's what family and friends are for?" he smiled "I'll be in the waiting room with the others if you need me"

"The doctor says it's gonna be quite a while." Kayako said "Go home, tell everyone else to do the same and we'll call when its time."

"Yeah" he laughed "That's not going to happen." Yukimura rolled his eyes and shook his head "Waiting room." he pointed towards it and walked out.

"You know that they will all stay and wait." Said Tezuka

"Labour can sometimes take days" Kayako argued

"Then the hospital should be smart and start renting rooms" answered Tezuka "Because the whole lot of them are going to sit in that waiting room no matter how long it takes"

Everyone took turns coming in and checking on Kayako, bringing her ice chips and Tezuka some food and drinks. The chair next to her was comfortable so it was pretty easy to lay back and take naps while she slept. Thanks to the epidural she was able to sleep through most of the night. She would've probably slept all night if it wasn't for the nurses checking her vitals every couple of hours. Tezuka's parents and Kayako's were trying to get back in time for their grandchild's birth but were currently stuck due to delayed flights in the area where the hot spring resort they were visiting was.

The doctor sneaked in the Seigaku regulars first thing in the morning. While he checked Kayako to see her progress, Ryoma handed Tezuka a bag with clothes and toiletries so he could shower and change. And even though she wasn't supposed to eat, Oishi insisted Kayako and the babies needed some food and sent Eiji and Kawamura to get her some cereal and fresh fruit. By the time Tezuka walked out of the bathroom, Fuji had already helped Kayako fix her hair, Ryoma had gotten her more pillows and Kaidoh, Inui and Momoshiro had filled the room with flowers and balloons.

"The other teams are in the cafeteria apparently and are refusing to leave until the babies are born." Kayako smiled "Why don't you join them for some breakfast Kunimitsu. I know the snacks we've brought you haven't been enough"

"I'm ok"

"Go, Kunimitsu." Kayako insisted "This lot will stay with me"

"And I'll come get you if anything happens" Eiji said with a smile on his face as he returned with Kawamura.

"By the way" He said to Kayako "More people have arrived, word travels fast. All of the regulars from Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Hyoutei, St Rudolph, and Yamabuki are here. "

Oishi turned to Tezuka "Why are you still here? Tezuka go eat something"

"I won't be long" he said kissing Kayako's forehead.

As he made to leave the room, the door to Kayako's room opened and a team of maintenance crew and the doctor came in.

"What's going on?" demanded Tezuka in the no nonsense voice he usually reserved for dishing out laps to team members.

"Ah Tezuka-san, nothing really, your wife is just being transferred from this room to the VIP Suite of this hospital." Answered the doctor.

Kayako groaned from the bed.

"Fine just move me already. Kunimitsu go to the cafeteria and eat something."

Tezuka was about to argue.

"I'm your wife, and I am in labour right now, so now is not the time to argue with me. Go. Oh and do me a favour and kill Atobe while you there. Honestly there was nothing wrong with this room."

Tezuka left resisting the temptation to laugh or chuckle at Kayako's words as the rest of his team was doing, although if she feeling well enough to dish out death threats, he felt reassured.

As Eiji had said, all the other regulars were in the cafeteria, eating everything in sight. Because their group was so large and the hospital wasn't too happy with them filling the waiting room, they planned out a schedule. They took turns, some in the waiting room, some in the cafeteria and some running home to shower and change, switching every few couple of hours.

Everyone wanted to see Kayako so they did their best in keeping Tezuka distracted while they took turns running in and switching with one of the Seigaku regulars. They did their best is hiding their anxiety and nerves to keep him from losing it but Ryoma was not good at hiding his feelings. He was just as bad as Tezuka.

Good thing about being surrounded by friends and family is you feel safe and protected. All the nerves seemed to wash away and Tezuka was able to relax around everyone and watch TV while everyone took turns in hanging out with Kayako, although Atobe looked a bit worse for wear after his first visit with Kayako. Tezuka recognized the look on his face and tried not to laugh, his wife had obviously thoroughly scolded him for the room transfer, but in a weird way he figured that was Atobe's way of trying to help.

They were deciding who would take the first lunch run when the double doors swung open and Fuji, Niou, Choutarou and Eiji ran out.

"It's time, Tezuka!" Eiji beamed "Baby number one is on the way!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A nurse stopped Tezuka before he ran into Kayako's room and had him change into scrubs in a hall bathroom. The things hardly fit him and he probably looked ridiculous since the damn trousers ended just above his ankles but at the moment he couldn't care less.

The doctor was in full scrubs and ready for action when Tezuka walked in the room. Kayako was evidently in pain, sweat on her forehead, knuckles white from grabbing onto the sheets, bottom lip already a little swollen from where she was biting on it to keep from screaming.

"What happened to the epidural?" Tezuka asked frantically

"It wore out" a nurse answered

"No time for another" the doctor said before he could say anything "It will be all over by the time it kicks in."

The doctor and two nurses where running around the room, setting up for the babies. Tezuka froze, staring from the doorway without knowing just what to do. The doctor looked at him and gestured with his head for him to go to Kayako's side. Tezuka moved to Kayako's side and took her hand but to his surprise, she smacked him and pushed him away.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled "YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!'

The nurses didn't even blink but the doctor looked up at Tezuka and tried to hold in a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Tezuka-san." he smirked "They all say that."

With a significant look, one of the nurses handed Tezuka a towel and a cup of ice chips for Kayako before she and the other nurse got on either side of the bed and took a hold of a leg. Kayako didn't care for the ice so he concentrated on wiping the sweat of her forehead and stroking her hair to soothe her and let her know he was there for her.

When the doctor asked Kayako to begin pushing, the nurses were unable to hold her legs. Pain and adrenaline made it impossible for Kayako to control her strength and nearly kicked the nurses across the room. Frustrated and wanting to help and end her pain as soon as possible, Tezuka pushed the nurses aside, lowered the bed, sat behind Kayako and grabbed a hold of her knees.

The nurses were not happy with his action but his glare was enough to keep them quiet. Concentrating solely on Kayako, he ignored the sour faced nurses and held on tight to Kayako, whispering encouragement into her ear as he kissed her cheek and shoulder.

Everything seemed to go into fast forward. A few pushes later and Tezuka heard a sound he would never forget. The soft, heart-warming cry his baby made entering the world.

"It's a girl" the doctor smiled "A beautiful, healthy baby boy"

Tears instantly filled Tezuka and Kayako's eyes. There was no way he could ever describe the joy and the love that they felt when they saw their little boy for the first time. So small, so delicate, so perfect and their most valuable treasure.

"I love you." he whispered into Kayako's ear, his voice heavy with emotion as she rested back on him.

One of the nurses took the baby to weigh measure and wash up, while Kayako took a minute to rest up. She didn't get long before a loud moan escaped her.

"You're doing great, Kayako-chan" the doctor smiled "Almost done. One more push…." A laugh escaped the doctor as the baby nearly shot out into his arms "This little girl is obviously impatient to meet her parents."

Tezuka couldn't believe his son and daughter were finally born, everything was now so different. It seemed like a lifetime before the nurses were done with the babies and he was able to hold them in his arms. He and Kayako took turns holding them and couldn't stop smiling, or in Kaya's case crying.

While the doctor and the nurses finished up with Kayako and the babies, Tezuka ran out to the waiting room, where it overflowed with anxious tennis players. As soon as the double door opened, all eyes were on him.

"Our daughter is 20 inches long and weighed 8 pounds 9 ounces" he smiled "And our son is 22 inches long, weighing 9 pounds 8 ounces"

The hospital was instantly filled with cheers and hollers. And a few tears.

"Kayako did great. The doctor is finishing up and she needs to rest but she's perfect, once the doctor's done you can visit in small groups."

As Tezuka received congratulatory hugs and pats, the doctor came out.

"Kayako wants everyone to meet the babies at the same time." he smiled "Says to get inside and meet them before she comes out her herself"

The Hospital usually only allowed 2 visitors at a time, but since Kayako was in the VIP room of the hospital, the number of visitors was unlimited and the room had more than enough room for everyone. Once the doctor was gone, they all quietly made their way into the room. Once inside; they all started to greet Kayako while Tezuka headed to the nursery to get their new born babies.

Kayako was still getting hugs and kisses when Tezuka wheeled in the double crib. The room was immediately filled with 'ooh's and 'aw's and teary eyes.

"Shhh!" Oishi scolded everyone "You're going to scare the babies"

Kayako nodded toward the crib. Tezuka picked up his son and held him up.

"I want everyone to meet Kurama, " Kayako said turning to Yukimura "Seichi" she smiled "Tezuka" Tezuka walked over to Yukimura and motioned for Syuuske to come stand with him . Kayako and Tezuka had decided long ago that their children would each have two godfathers instead of a godmother and a godfather.

"Your godson" Tezuka smiled, handing Kurama to them.

Fuji's smile couldn't get any wider and his blue eyes were wide open, Yukimura discreetly wiped away a small tear, and gently kissed Kurama's little hand. Tezuka walked back to the crib and picked up his own little princess.

"And this is Sakura"

"Kiku" Kayako smiled at Eiji

"Tezuka" Tezuka finished while Eiji teared up in shock.

Tezuka walked directly to Ryoma and Eiji and held Sakura out to Ryoma, whose eyes nearly bulged out.

"I can't hold her" he practically squeaked "I might hurt her, or drop her"

"Come on, Chibi" Kayako laughed

"You can't be afraid to hold your niece, Echizen" Tezuka said.

Ryoma's face was priceless. He held Sakura like she was made out of glass. It was so funny to see the always sullen, cocky, always ready to beat somebody at tennis Echizen, so sweet and gentle to the little baby girl.

"Echizen, are you crying?" Momoshiro smiled

"No!" he snapped, wiping his teary face "Shut up!"

All the training, all the matches, all the challenges they've had and overcame as a family were worth it when they could also enjoy moments like the one they were having in that overcrowded hospital room.

Looking at his babies made Tezuka realize that even though he was twice her size, Kayako was by far stronger and more powerful that he would ever be. Not because she was an amazing tennis player but because she created life, gave him two beautiful children and held his heart, just like he knew he held hers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: OMG I can't believe I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I may do a sequel or a side story, not too sure. At the moment I have absolutely no free time at all. Anyways. Please review. Best wishes to all.


End file.
